Twilight's Knight
by Adanu
Summary: KOTOR, Post-Star Forge. [Gray Revan, Light side ending] In the aftermath of the Star Forge's destruction, Revan and company must deal with the many consequences of their situation after the Star Forge's fall. Chapter 15 up.
1. Cliffside Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part whatsoever of the thing we all like to call the Star Wars universe. None the characters, places, things, droids, or anything else of it. I am merely writing a story that uses a small part of that universe for my own enjoyment for no profit. So if you sue me, you'll get nothing.  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry for the typos here. I didn't realize that the spell checker rewrote some of the words. Hopefully this is better now.

Cliff-side Conversation  
  
It had been only a week so far, and he was already tired of it.  
  
The man known simply as Revan out into the night sky. He was a small, slight man with black hair that reached his shoulders. His hard gray eyes gave the appearance of a dark and ruthless man, though he wasn't heartless. At the moment, he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, adorned in a customary Jedi Robe as he stared out into the night sky from a cliff.  
  
As much as he loathed wearing the plain clothing in favor of his regular black and blue robe; one that he had customized throughout the journey to the Star Forge. He did not want to have people berating him constantly over a trivial matter like clothing.  
  
Besides. Most wanted to berate him for following his own path in the force more.  
  
Revan stared out over the cliff overlooking the beach on the Rakatan planet. The party celebrating the 'Heroes of the Republic' was just down the hill. He didn't feel like a hero- he felt more like a prisoner then a savior.  
  
He was once Adam Chasiter, a fake persona, and a puppet of the Jedi Council. Now that he was Revan again, he felt like finding the remnants of the Jedi Council that had survived the Dantooine bombardment and then give them a piece of his mind, preferably with a nearly lethal dose of lightning and a choke hold or two.  
  
While he did not like the fact that his identity was kept secret from him by that bunch of manipulating Jedi. He did like the skills that came with the new identity - ones he never thought would come in handy when you had a lightsaber. Slicing, for instance. As well as using security spikes for those closed doors. It was much easier to catch people by surprise without having to shove a lightsaber through a door and make a hole, only to be greeted by an army of security droids.  
  
Sighing to himself -he sensed, rather then saw- a familiar presence. An aura almost as gray as his own in the force. Though as of late that had been changing, "And why are you not at the party kid? This old man isn't here to baby sit you, you know." The other Jedi came up behind Revan and sat down in a rock nearby.  
  
Revan didn't turn to greet Jolee, "You know why I am up here. It's probably the reason you are as well." He smirked in spite of himself, and looked to the older man.  
  
Revan had come to greatly respect the older Jedi, not only for his sense of humor, but also his wisdom. The younger Jedi had come to draw upon that late trait. Revan was not a devote servant of the light - quite the contrary, he was more immersed in the dark side then light.  
  
A fact that unnerved the other Jedi to no end.  
  
Jolee Bindo looked Revan over briefly before he smiled to himself, "Yeah, yeah...these ceremonies and parties can get very bothersome after a while, but they want to 'congratulate' us on everything that we have done, much as I'd like to just get off this damn planet. You can't be impatient forever though, even this old man learned patience in his years." Judging by his tone, Revan guessed that Jolee was taking it all in stride.  
  
Turning fully towards Jolee, Revan left the Cliff-side and moved to sit on the rock with Jolee. Taking one of his lightsabers and looking it over briefly before flicking it on. The violet beam immediately igniting from the hilt and illuminating the surrounding landscape, "That doesn't mean I have to like it. You know I will never truly belong with the Jedi Order. They are complete servants of the light; I am not, and will not try to become one. I have a balance that I enjoy, and they will seek to undermine that"  
  
To seemingly emphasize his point, his other hand reached up and sparks of lightning danced between the fingers.  
  
Jolee narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Revan had proven already that he was no longer the Dark Lord of the Sith; None of the darker emotions was evident within Revan, except maybe a bit of bitterness. "They will only see the Dark Lord coming back at any moment when I still wield both sides of the force" He looked to Jolee and sighed, "Not to mention my love for Bastila...the Jedi council will want to separate us"  
  
Jolee placed his hand on Revans' shoulder while looking Revan over, almost appraising the younger man, "We both know the real reason you are up here, so spit it out and lets talk"  
  
Revan chuckled, "I could never keep a secret from you. I'm afraid of what The Republic will think of me if I head back to Coruscant, not to mention the countless Sith still out in the galaxy. The Council manipulated me like a good little pawn, and I was never given a chance to learn the truth until Malak came along. I'm beginning to regret saving the council from Dantooine" Revan had found information on Manaan about the discovery of the Jedi enclave and had sent it back to the Council.  
  
Revan sighed and continued, "Adam. The good little Jedi, his puppet masters always keeping him in line." A bit of bitterness showing as he spoke.  
  
Revan looked back down to the party then, a look of longing clearly highlighting his usually hardened face, "I want to be with Bastila. But with the council here, she has been trying to avoid me..." He shook his head as he trailed off, hair gently moving to the back of his shoulders with a swipe of his hand once more as he closed his eyes.  
  
Having been the only other member of the crew besides Carth that has fallen in love already, Jolee gave a reassuring smile as he stood and walked over to Revan, "Listen kid...just give them time, Bastila is still fragile after her fall to the dark side, and you can't blame her for it. The council...well, we'll deal with them when the time comes"  
  
After the Star Forge, Bastila had said she still loved Revan, but then wandered off to "explore." Everyone knew the real reason was that she couldn't bear to be in the vicinity of The Council or Revan so soon after her fall. She'd only come back when she knew through their bond that the ceremonies were about to begin.  
  
Revan opened his eyes, and fought back a tear, he hated to be in this position, but fate dealt him a bleak set of cards in life. He knew he had caused the deaths of countless millions during his reign as the Dark Lord, and while he knew that he could not change the past, the galaxy would still be hunting him once word got out. People tend to remember the worst of a person more then the best, especially on a galactic scale.  
  
He did regret most of what he had done as Darth Revan. since completely destroying planets just because they didn't obey his every whim was a waste. But he would not cry or feel guilt; he understood his actions, and had come to terms with himself. Submersing yourself completely in the dark side, instead of just partially like himself, could make all but the most strong willed person a complete slave to the it. The rest of the galaxy would surely not forget, nor understand however, and once word leaked out that Revan was indeed alive -and very much kicking- he was sure that there would be very many who would want to see him dead, including the Sith. The Council could not hide him forever, and he didn't bother to pretend that all the Jedi here didn't know who he truly was. He had been getting many disbelieving and loathsome glares while he was here,  
  
"Maybe I should have taken back the dark mantle, at least then I wouldn't have to need to pretend I'm still dead" Jolee gave him a hard and disapproving look for that, which Revan promptly sighed at "Okay, bad joke, but you get the point"  
  
The older man nodded and stared down to the party as well, "I understand kid. I may not be in a position to feel sympathy, but I understand. Come on, let's head down to the party, everyone will probably be waiting for us."  
  
Revan nodded, switched off his lightsaber, and moved to follow Jolee. His eyes glaring down into what his mind referred to now as the torture area.


	2. The Party

The Party

Revan and Jolee made their way down the hill to the party, and Revan stood still for just a moment to survey the event from their uphill position.  
  
The first thing that caught Revan's attention was the makeshift stage in the relative center of the whole event. It was decorated enough to make it look presentable to a galactic audience.  
  
The party was situated in the middle of a large clearing, Most of which was made from clearing the area of trees and bush.  
  
Even the Rakata were invited to the party, though they were invited mainly for the diplomatic angle of reintroducing them to the Galaxy.  
  
He took a moment to see where the party dwellers were now.  
  
Mission and Zaalbaar were at the food table; Mission probably making sure the latter didn't eat the whole party out, while Carth seemed to be busy speaking with Admiral Dodonna.  
  
Canderous was at a table by himself, with a large area around him cleared. That wasn't strange considering he was glaring daggers at anyone who even attempted to come near him, besides the Ebon Hawk crew. Not to mention the armor and weapons that he was still wearing, which he had refused to leave at the Ebon Hawk for 'stuck up Republican Bureaucrats.'  
  
How Revan envied him.  
  
Juhani, HK-47, and T3 were nowhere in sight. Juhani he assumed was either on the Ebon Hawk, or meditating nearby, the Cathar didn't much like parties of this semi-grand scale.  
  
He had ordered the droids to guard and repair the Ebon Hawk while everyone was waiting for the whole ordeal of the 'celebration' to end. The ship had taken quite a bit of damage from the shockwave after the Star Forges destruction.  
  
He felt Bastila's presence through their bond out in the forest. Sending his concern and love to her, he felt her send back a faint wave of love back mixed with reassurance- though the latter wasn't very convincing.  
  
He left her alone for now however, as his attention was suddenly sidetracked. Master Vandar was coming up to greet him.  
  
The diminutive master strode up to Revan and Jolee as they were moving towards a seat in the back, away from most of the glares Revan was still receiving.  
  
"Greetings, we haven't had a chance to talk as of yet young one...." Vandar looked up to Jolee and smiled, "I would like a moment alone with Adam if you please."  
  
Revan scowled at the use of his alter ego, but didn't say anything. Half this party would probably come to a dead halt if he was identified by his true name at the moment.  
  
Jolee merely nodded and looked up to Revan; his eyes silently asking him not to do anything rash. Revan only smirked in response.  
  
Revan looked down to Master Vandar and raised his brows once they were out of earshot of the party. "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Master?"  
  
Vandar cast his gaze over the young Jedi. "We have not been able to speak with you at length since Dantooine. I trust that you know of your true identity at this point? How did you take it?"  
  
Fighting back the urge to glare at him, Revan replied evenly, "How do you think I took it? I find out that the Jedi decided to turn me into an experiment and reprogrammed my mind with a new identity more suited to your purposes. Then you send me to backtrack my own steps without telling me at all." He crossed his arms, "You had no right to do that to me. I can still feel most of my true memories, scattered and fragmented yes, but there nonetheless. It only takes a bit of effort to access them. If you Jedi had-"  
  
Master Vandar interrupted, "We had no choice but to try and give you a new identity; we did not have enough time to completely repair your mind. You were fragile and broken. We were lucky to be able to implant what we could into you with the time we had."  
  
While it was true that Revan was badly injured during the bridge incident, the damage wasn't so bad that he was completely gone. He would have recovered fully with time and help.  
  
But it was a bit late for that.  
  
Waiting for Vandar to finish, Revan took a deep breath to calm down, "Did you even bother to try and repair me? I know it takes a long time to attempt, but I am the one who has suffered because of it, not you, or the council, and I will probably continue to suffer."  
  
Master Vandar sighed. "We did, and when we saw that it would take months to try and repair the damage, we opted for the best approach we could...we gave you a new identity, and hoped that your mind could repair itself. The blast from Malak's ship damaged your psyche extensively, and while it was repairable, we were pressed for time with the Sith advancing so quickly. Surely you understand."  
  
Barely keeping from glaring now, Revan replied, "You may have been pressed for time...and I understand that you couldn't afford to waste much of it, but That doesn't mean I will forgive you, or the council who agreed to it. You know as well as I that once people realize who I really am, I will be hunted mercilessly for a long time. Quite possibly for the rest of my life. The Republic might have loyalty from most of its soldiers, but I -the person who caused this war to happen for the most part- will undoubtedly be the target of many: Sith assassins, Republic personnel who won't forgive me, and anything else you can think of will try to kill me. I will have nowhere to go in this galaxy, and I realized that from Admiral Dodonna's reaction to me. She barely kept her hatred of me from manifesting. No, the Jedi will not be able to protect me, and neither will the Republic. I am the one here with a dark past, not you, or the council. Killing me might have actually been a mercy"  
  
Master Vandar visibly saddened at this apparent suicide wish, and was about to speak. Revan promptly interrupted him however, holding up a hand, "No, I wouldn't consider death now- I am a fighter, a diplomat, and a bastard: but I am not a coward. You and your council helped to deal me this set of cards in life, and didn't bother to try and help until it was too late. So unless you can somehow erase the memories of the last 5 years from the galaxy, I will not forgive any of you"  
  
Bastila felt his rising anger through the bond, and was now coming back from the forest to find out what was wrong, and while Revan was trying to say it was nothing, Bastila wasn't convinced.  
  
Inwardly he groaned.  
  
The bond itself seemed to grow stronger after they both openly started showing their love towards one another. It seemed to him- at least for the moment, that an abundance of positive emotions directed towards the other for a long period of time made the bond grow, or perhaps it was simply using the bond that made it more fluid, more usable. They wouldn't know without time and experience.  
  
She was still a while away however, and he hoped to get done with Master Vandar before she managed to catch up to him.  
  
Master Vandar nodded grimly to this news, and tried to play a small trump card. "We gave you another chance at life. For that, you should be thanking us. Without us, you would still be an invalid who could not do much for his own self. You are also still a member of the Jedi Order"  
  
Revan was expecting this, and didn't budge. "You implanted your own persona into me and used me for your own ends. I understand the logic behind it, and I might have done it myself in your situation, but I will not forgive the fact that you did not tell me. Nothing you say will give me enough reason to forgive the Jedi for not telling me that the whole life I remembered was nothing but a lie. As for the Order, I am considering leaving it, as I will have trouble obeying the wishes of a council who thought so /highly/ of my life"  
  
Master Vandar closed his eyes with sadness, "I understand. I was hoping that you would be more agreeable. I would request that you come to Coruscant to see the Jedi council before you make any rash decisions at least"  
  
Revan slowly nodded, "I was planning on it. Do not expect me to bow down to your will however. Now, while I can tell you have other questions. Perhaps we could speak more later once we reach Coruscant?" Without waiting for an answer, Revan stepped away towards the Ebon Hawk. He knew how things would probably go at the Council. While he didn't pretend to have all the answers like the Jedi did, he did know one thing.  
  
Once his name slipped out, nowhere in the Republic would be safe for him.  
  
If you read this story, please review, it lets me know people are actually looking it over at least, and in turn tells me that I should continue it and better my writing skills so more can enjoy it.


	3. Bedside Matter

**Authors Note:** BAH! I am sorry for the mistakes that popped up on this chapter. My beta did review them, but I seem to have uploaded the wrong chapter for this. The one you all saw was the draft version. Sorry for that. Stupid login problems...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bedside Matter  
  
Revan broke out of his stride in the clearing where the Ebon Hawk and a few other ships sat.  
  
The little ship had taken quite a beating during the Star Forge battle. Not so much as to be not worthy of space flight, but enough to want to wait a couple days for the damage to be repaired.  
  
Looking around, he noticed that many of the ships in the area that were here for the party were now gone. He reasoned they probably had other appointments to keep besides this award ceremony. He didn't blame them for wanting to leave as soon as possible, since Republic Parties could be very boring.  
  
As he started for the boarding ramp of the Hawk, HK-47 walked down to greet him, rifle in hand, "Report: The ship is nearly at full condition, Master. The tin can seems to be doing its job competently." Revan felt a smirk cross his lips with the reference to T3-M4.  
  
Starting up the ramp, Revan looked the ship exterior over; The droids did a good job considering that there were only the two of them working on the ship. "Good. Has anyone besides the crew bothered to try to get on board the ship since this afternoon?"  
  
The droids eyes gleamed, "Statement: A few meatbags tried to get on the ship an hour ago. However, they seemed to lose interest when they saw me." Revan could hear the sigh in its voice, probably because it hadn't had anything to kill for a week.  
  
The sonic emitters used for the perimeter of the landing zone seemed to be working well. Much to the droids dismay.  
  
HK-47 looked to the party through the path, "Supplication: Would it not be easier to simply blast all the meatbags at this gathering and take off, Master? It would be so much fun to see their frail meatbag bodies splatter onto the ground."  
  
As much as the idea appealed to him, he didn't want the fleet in orbit go on a manhunt for him just yet. "No HK, not today. Who were the people who tried to get on board?"  
  
HK-47 looked in the direction of the forest, "Statement: Some meatbags who were dressed as ambassadors. My rifle seemed to deter them however" The droid lifted the Mandalorian rifle had modified for him.  
  
Revan shook his head, and began up the ramp into the ship, "I'm sure it did. Don't kill anyone" He looked right into the droids eyes as they followed him, and pointed at the rifle HK was holding, "Scare them, and then stun them if they won't listen, but no killing anyone, directly or indirectly. Understood?" The droid had a tendency to incite unusual "accidents" to happen to those Revan did not specify to not be killed.  
  
One time on Kashyyyk it had found a section of the walkway which had loose railings. It managed to convince the Czerka guards guarding the landing pad there was something crawling around under the platform. It used a sonic projector hidden in its shoulder plates to make the planks rumble just slightly to make the platform look like something was crawling around rapidly.  
  
The guards were in so much of a panic that they backed up against the railings and fell off the platform. No one ever did find the bodies. Probably lost on the tree branches or eaten at the bottom.  
  
Sulking evident in its synthetic voice, HK said, "Dejection: As you wish, Master. It would have been fun to see the smoking holes in their torsos." HK-47 resumed its position as its Master strode up the ramp and disappeared into the ship.  
  
It took Bastila about twenty minutes to find Revan in the medical bay. When she did, Revan's anger towards Vandar had all but dissipated, but she sensed his thoughts on other troubling matters.  
  
At the moment, he was just trying to relax while thinking on how to avoid a whole galaxy once the truth got out. He wasn't having much luck, and almost decided to go and take a nap.  
  
He needed to be fully alert until we lifted off however. There were reports of Sith survivors from all over the planet's surface, and they would be using any opportunity they could take to attack them.  
  
Bastila stood in the doorway for a good minute and watched him through her eyes, and through our bond.  
  
wiht a slight smile on her face, she slowly strode over to Revan; standing in front of him with hands on hips, "What are you doing in the medical bay?" She moved to sit down on the chair to the side of the bed. taking his right hand with her own.  
  
Revan opened his eyes and turned to look into her face, studying her features for a moment before taking her right hand to his lips and kissing it, "Just thinking, love. I'm sure you can sense my thoughts."  
  
Bastila frowned, "Just because I can read your mind, does not mean that I don't enjoy hearing your voice as well, now give me a straight answer"  
  
She gestured around the medical bay with her left hand and continued, "If you wanted people to leave you alone, you would have gone to the sleeping quarters. or into the forest like me." Her eyes frowned as she remembered her fall at the hands of Malak, but it quickly went away.  
  
Revan chuckled before he sat up and moved to sit in front of her, "I'm just thinking about where I should go after this. Sooner or later the galaxy will put the pieces together, and figure out my name. When that happens I do not want to be on a Republic planet."  
  
Revan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and tired of all from all the ceremonies and speeches. He was sure just about everyone in the group was tired as well, and it was getting very old to see the glares from Admiral Dodonna directed towards him. Not to mention the few Republic soldiers who were there to protect him. Right. He mentally snorted, more like keep him caged until they arrested him.  
  
Bastila nodded slowly and brought up one hand to lift his eyes to her own, showing a grim determination, "We will figure something out. You are not alone, you know."  
  
Revan sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice as his field of view crossed hers, "I know. I simply do not want everyone to be hurt more after this whole ordeal. Though I am pretty certain that most of them will be trying to stay with me."  
  
Carth would probably stay with the fleet, but lately he had been changing. Finding Dustil alive and well, then convincing him to leave the academy on Korriban gave him a fresh perspective on life. One that allowed him to see past the present, and into a future that might be filled with more then bad memories.  
  
He knew Canderous would probably stay with him, not only because he was, by right, Mandalore. He had also earned the Mandalorian's respect throughout their journey.  
  
The droids didn't need to be mentioned, they were obviously sticking with him.  
  
Zaalbar would most definitely be staying with him due to his life-debt, and he respected that.  
  
He respected them all enough to let them make their own choices on whether to stay with him through the tough times ahead or not, however. When the time came, he would also them.  
  
Sensing his troubled thoughts, Bastila reached up and gently caressed his cheek "I will be staying with you no matter your decisions. You cannot talk me out of standing by the man I love. Even though I was raised in the Jedi Order, recent events have shown me that there is more to life then them"  
  
Her voice wavered just slightly as she spoke, but quickly recovered as she continued, "I love you, and I care about you more then I have ever cared about them. If you leave the Order, then I will join with you."  
  
He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly, "I realize that. I love you too, so I won't argue the point"  
  
Bastila smiled as she took her hand from his lips and replaced it with her own for a brief half minute before backing up a few inches. then she looked right into his eyes, "Now, what made you so upset earlier?"  
  
Revan tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Vandar came up to me and asked me how I was doing after being made into a pawn by the council."  
  
She looked warily at him, "I assume that you were not nice?"  
  
He snorted, "He deserved every bit of what I gave him. The Jedi council used me Bastila. You of all people should realize this" and then some, he added mentally.  
  
She nodded again slowly, and didn't press the subject for now, "I was informed when I arrived at the party that most of the party attendees are starting to lift off the planet, though I could see that from the lack of ships in the area. Some have already gone, and we should be going soon as well. the Admiral wishes for us to head back with the fleet to Coruscant"  
  
Revan wasn't surprised at that. He did want to leave as soon as possible, so this was good news, though going to Coruscant wasn't on his priority list, "I'll go get everyone and we'll start lift off. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get on with our lives...Sooner or later, the Republic is going to try and arrest me for everything I have done to them, you know that, right?"  
  
Bastila nodded, "I know. We will deal with that when the time comes. I do not expect the galaxy to welcome you back with open arms. I just hope you don't do anything rash when the time comes" She frowned.  
  
Revan decided to avoid that subject and stood up at that point, giving her a peek on the cheek, "Go and get some rest, I'll join you when I get everyone." He walked off to the exit.  
  
Seeing HK diligently standing guard, Revan began to move towards the path to the party, only to hear the combat droid stop him, "Statement: Master, I believe there are people in the forest. They do not appear to be Republic soldiers." HK raised his rifle then and pointed the muzzle of it in the direction of a bunch of minor ruffling in the trees and bushes.  
  
Revan raised a brow and reached out with the force to sense his surroundings, and managed to use the force to speed up his movements enough to avoid the couple dozen blaster bolts that flew past where he was standing just a moment ago. 


	4. Forest Fun

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. My computer has been acting up a ton lately, and my beta reader seems to have disappeared, so I am looking for another. This one is proofread myself, but I believe I should be able to handle it. However, if you are good with grammar and in general being a good proofreader, I'd gladly appreciate if you would help me. Without further delay...**

Forest Fun  
  
As Revan looked around, he assessed the situation with the force. He could sense about twelve Dark Jedi in the area, more or less. With about fifty Sith troopers supporting. That was only in the immediate area though. He could vaguely feel at least a couple hundred more on the way. How did they escape detection?  
  
Twin lightsabers were pulled from his belt and into his hands just in time to ignite the violet and red beams and deflect the incoming blaster bolts back to their origin. He heard three satisfying cries of pain before he ran back to the ship.  
  
HK-47 was already firing, Revan had made him set the rifle to stun beforehand, "HK-47, you have full permission to eliminate all hostiles that are Sith in origin. Anyone else you are authorized to stun only." HK-47 once again sulked, but the setting on the rifle was tuned to kill, "Affirmative: Thank you Master, I have been waiting to smear organics across this field by way of my rifle for a while." The droid began to gleefully fire with its trained sensors at the incoming horde. Revan was busy deflecting bolts as he ran into the Hawk.  
  
He immediately went for the bridge, sending a call over the bond with Bastila, _Love, we have an ambush party surrounding the landing zone. [I do not know how many are out there, but could you please tell T3 to automate the gun turrets and hold them off, then go out yourself and help HK to hold them]_ off Sensing that Revan was not in a mood to argue, he felt a wave of confirmation from her, then felt determination set in; she seemed adamant in trying to prove herself to her beloved. Revan grimaced mentally.  
  
He deactivated his lightsabers and finally entered the cockpit, hitting the comm. system on, "Attention all Republic personnel in the area, this is Adam Chasiter. The Ceremony landing zone is under attack by Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi, Composition and number unknown. They have at least a dozen Dark Jedi and fifty troopers surrounding us. However, there are more on the way. Requesting immediate assistance, we will try to hold them off for as long as possible." He knew Canderous kept his commlink, so he would be able to alert the others. Revan ran out of the cockpit and spotted a figure in the cargo hold, lying on a makeshift bed. Checking the figure over with his eyes briefly, Revan began to run outside again.  
  
He immediately saw HK with its deflector shield running; wildly spraying blaster bolts into the general position of Sith troops. The droid was quickly creating a wildfire. Revan frowned, but knew it was the best logical way to flush them out easier. Create a spreading fire, and the Sith will be forced into the open or fry. They could clean up the damage later.  
  
Revan reactivated his lightsabers then and moved to the side of HK, helping the droid to deflect the blasters aimed at them while HK worked. Revan caught Bastila working to keep the other side from being too heavily damaged, _Good job love. I sent out a distress call. We should get some help real soon_ Revan saw her turn, then run up to him, all while deflecting blaster bolts, "How is our guest?" Revan frowned, "No change, but that is expected...let's concentrate on the immediate situation." Revan then looked up to a surge in energy and saw four Dark Jedi augmented by the force running straight for the Hawk. Their lightsabers were parrying the Hawk's turrets and they were heading right for him.  
  
Revans suspicions were confirmed; this entire ambush was for the sole purpose of eliminating him. Revan sighed and turned to meet the assault.  
  
Bastila caught the approaching Dark Jedi as well and whirled to meet them, [_Bastila, help HK with the Sith troopers. I can handle this]_ A fervent objection from her followed, [_This would go easier if both of us took them on, I can help...] _Revan's thoughts turned to stone, [_You will help me more by keeping that droid intact. I am a former Sith Lord, love. Four amateur Dark Jedi are not a match for me]_ He felt reluctant acceptance. Revan took his lightsabers, placed the bottom of each against the other, and twisted. He was rewarded with a soft click and the two snapped together. Revan met the incoming Jedi with saber staff whirling.  
  
As expected, they tried to use force powers on him, but Revan didn't feel like playing with these fellows, so he unleashed a massive lightning attack from his free hand. He heard two satisfying death screams as he literally seared the flesh off two of them. The other two were burned badly, but were using the force to ignore the pain and to go into a force induced battle rage.  
  
Even with their increased strength,they were no match for him. He parried blows from each unti lhe saw tiny gaps in both and threw a wave of the force at them, sending them flying. The Hawks turrets did the rest.  
  
That threat out of the way, he reached out with the force and looked for more. Most of the Sith attention were on HK now, who was being protected by Bastila. He was on the other side of the ship, so most of them couldn't fire at him. He could sense the rest of the Dark Jedi going for HK-47 and Bastila. But from all indications, the remnants of the Sith weren't a threat to either of them though, with the wildfire spreading far enoguh to flush most of the snipers out.  
  
The Sith were however sending some troops to the side Revan was heading for to try and cut him off, and they were just about in position to try and snipe at him. Revan didn't want to give them the chance and used full force augmented speed to outrun them.  
  
Revan then noticed Republic troopers coming from the direction of the party. About time they got here. He could see Carth with them, seemingly leading the Republic troops. The others at the party were with them, and surprisingly, Juhani was as well.  
  
Seeing that this situation was just about wrapped up, Revan augmented his speed through the force and began to run over to the other side of the clearing. Blocking out his side of the bond subtly to make it look like battle concentration, he went alone into the forest.  
  
With this many Sith and Dark Jedi, and more on the way, there had to be a base camp of some size in the area. He planned to find it. Hopefully he could find some answers to some questions as well. For one; how did the Sith manage to bypass the Republic perimeter without tripping an alarm?


	5. Bomber Blues

Bomber Blues.  
  
Carth looked down at the clearing, and shook his head. There was a fire slowly creeping along the forest to his right one either side and he knew who did that. _Revan...why do you have to go overboard dealing with your enemies?  
_  
He was with a platoon of Republic troopers who had been called to re-secure the landing zone. Most of them were already busy holding back the newly arrived reinforcements, careful to avoid the star craft in the area. The others had gone into the clearing proper and had begun to help clear out the Sith between ships.  
  
That damn droid was still spreading the fire, _Hasn't that thing done enough already?_ _Well, no time to muse_. He was already heading into the clearing himself to help clean up, he pointed to four of the riflemen, "You four, with me. We're going to make sure the zone is cleared. Squad three stays here to prevent any Sith from escaping. The rest of you, do a perimeter sweep of the landing zone and clear out any hostiles. Let move!" Most of them did a salute and went for their appointed tasks. Carth started running towards the clearing, both blasters in hand.  
  
With his recent promotion to captain in the Navy, Carth thought he would be happier. After all, Dustil was still alive. Though the question of if his now full-grown son would let him back into his life now was a whole different story. And the Republic had won a major victory with the Star Forges destruction.  
  
Instead, he felt tired on the inside. This whole damn ordeal was tiresome and he wanted to make a bee line right for his son to see if they could at least be civil with one another now. Instead, he was on a planet somewhere out in the galaxy, trying to repel an amateur ambush party.  
  
He ordered his four troopers into a wedge formation to give a bit more cover. He didn't want these green soldiers to be picked off easily from the forest snipers or the rifle crossfire from the Sith and Republic soldiers battling it out in the clearing now. The Hawk was near the west edge of the clearing, and most of the ships between it and the path to the party were clear, allowing the astromech droid on board to give the Republic covering fire with the ships' turrets. Carth spotted a squad of Sith nearby, and opened fire, "Have a group of Sith over here, give me some backup!" He exclaimed as he tore one of the troopers a new hole in his armor.  
  
They were being rapidly pinned down by Blaster fire now. The ships and grass were providing cover, but they needed to flush out the forest snipers if they wanted to get minimal casualties here.  
  
As if on cue, Carth's comm-link beeped, "Captain Onasi, report." it was Admiral Dodonna, she had left him in charge of the defense force down here. He was a Pilot, but he was also a keen grunt with a grasp on basic tactics, and he had earned enough respect from the Admiral that she had let him try his hand at leading a ground force.  
  
"We're having some problems here, ma'am. We are being pinned by blaster fire from the forest, and there is a slow but steady stream of Sith troopers coming out to try and take us down. I suspect there are more on the way. If we want to re-secure this zone with minimal death, we're going to need to cut off their reinforcements." Carth nearly yelled into the comm-link over the blaster fire, "There was a wildfire quickly spreading through the forest, but the Sith seem to have found a way to contain it, so they are going around it now. Is there a chance of a precision bombardment by the fleet?"  
  
"I'm ordering two squads of bombers to intercept any reinforcements to your location now. That should hold them for a bit. I'm also bringing in a few interceptors just in case of Sith air support." Dodonna seemed to be barking out orders left and right on the other end, "I don't know where they are all coming from, but I intend to find out. I want you to get onto the Hawk and see if you can find them."  
  
Carth grimaced, she acted like she owned the ship, but now wasn't the time to argue, "Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it." He didn't want to lead soldiers anyway. He was a pilot.  
  
"Ross, you take command. I need to do some scouting." "Yes Sir!" Was the stiff reply as Carth ran for the Ship.  
  
He spotted HK-47 picking off Sith troopers left and right on the ramp, "HK, we're going to go find the source of this little invasion. Get on the ship."  
  
The droid had other plans, "Negatory: the Master has not said we are to lift off yet." All the while pumping blaster bolts into Sith.  
  
Carth's face hardened, he didn't have time to argue. "Your Master is not here. I need this ship to scout for where these Sith are coming from. Don't you want the chance to kill more of these Sith then there are here?"  
  
The droid seemed to think - if droids could even do that, "Affirmative: I believe the Master went in search of them as well. We can provide him backup." Carth then looked around, "Where is Bastila?"  
  
HK turns its head to look within, "Explanation: the Masters love interest is within the vessel, she sustained a wound to her leg."  
  
Carth frowned; Bastila was one of the better Saber users he had seen during the groups' journey. "Get on board and tell her we are going scouting then." The droid didn't reply, only walked into the ship and disappear around a corner. He arrived at the cockpit in time to see the Republic air support showing finally, followed by a series of deafening explosions.  
  
_Those boys sure know how to make an entrance_. He began to prep the ship for takeoff.  
  
Bastila limped into the cockpit, "What are you doing Carth?" She was in the classic hand on hip pose, aka; _I'm irritated, stop being annoying_.  
  
Mentally chuckling at the thought, he looked the Jedi over, "I'm prepping for takeoff, what does it look like?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at Carth, if her gaze was any stronger, he wouldn't be surprised if she made blaster bolts. "Why?"  
  
The pilot sighed, "I'm going to help the Republic find where all these Sith are coming from. Now, are you going to stand there suspicious of me, or are you going to help me to lift off?" His eyes set on the controls now as the ship hummed to life.  
  
Without a word, Bastila sat down and started to help Carth start the ship up. They saw another series of explosions on the opposite end within the forest. Bastila let out a loud gasp and clutched her head.  
  
Concerned, he looked up and saw Bastila looking wide eyed in the direction of the last bombing run, "Bastila, what's wrong?"  
  
She immediately turned pale, "Re-Revan is out there..." Carth looked in the direction where the bombers were, and he put two and two together. _Damn!  
_  
"What's wrong?" He was more insistent now, "He.... he is hurt badly Carth. He was in the path of those bombs and just barely survived them." She immediately shot out of the cockpit, "Bastila, wait!"  
  
Too late, she was already gone.  
  
"Damnit!" Carth swore. He had to let her go. He keyed the ramp to open and began to punch in the codes to trigger final liftoff preparations. He hit the comm. system, "HK, get on one of the turrets. I have a feeling we're going to need the extra firepower."  
  
The droids synthetic voice filtered through the speakers, "Affirmative: I will endeavor to protect the Master." Carth rolled his eyes, but then, he was much the same as the droid. They both wanted to protect something.  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang out, "And where are you going?" Carth turned around to spot Jolee and Canderous behind him.  
  
"I'm going to find the place all these Sith are coming from. Want to strap in and help me?" Carth went for the boarding ramp switch then and put it up.  
  
Jolee came up to the co-pilots seat and began to key in, "Canderous, go help that droid with turret manning." Canderous didn't like to be ordered around, but the old man was right.  
  
Carth took the ship up into the air, leaving another open spot for the crossfire to spray cross.  
  
"Now tell me, what are we doing up here." Jolee seemed to be busying himself with the controls, but Carth was sure he was just fiddling around.  
  
Carth began to pilot the ship to the north and upward, "We're looking for a base camp or something similar where all these Sith are coming from. So let's start scanning." Jolee knew how to do that at least.  
  
After about a minute, Jolee broke the silence, "What was Bastila running for? She looked like she saw a force ghost."  
  
Carth looked grim, "She felt Revan get seriously injured with that last bomb run."  
  
The older man frowned, "I told that kid to be more careful...but does anyone listen to the old man? But noooooo.... he's senile and doesn't know what he is talking about. Humph, Youngens."  
  
"There isn't anything anyone can do about it now. We will help Revan more if we find out where these guys are located. One thing that has been bothering me though...where are the Dark Jedi here. I didn't see even one."  
  
Jolee sighed, "Half of them died with that last bombing run. They were going after Revan, Carth..."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him, "That's why they didn't attack the party. Why didn't I think on it sooner?"  
  
Jolee smirked, "Doesn't matter now. This whole ambush seems to be engineered to try and kill or capture Revan. The others should be able to take care of him, lets just try and find our target here."  
  
Carth nodded, and concentrated on flying.


	6. Canyon Convoy

**Authors' Note: If you read this story, pretty please review? I have many ideas for this story, and it will not be over anytime soon. I tend to write short chapters for now because I wish to explore each of the characters from my version of how the game came out.**

**I realize I'm not the best writer out there, far from it, but I am trying to improve. Reviews spur me to do that harder, and to write faster. So if you /are/ enjoying this...please?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was limping, but using the force to support her for now. Bastila was fixed on one thing right now; Revan was extremely hurt. She had felt white-hot pain flash across their bond only to give way to a faint spark as Revan fell unconscious. How much more powerful will this bond become? She hoped and dreaded the answer to that question. What if the bond became too powerful?  
  
For now though, she was busy deflecting blasters with her lightsaber staff and using the force to push her way through the blockade. She saw a group of four Jedi trying to clear the forest with her.  
  
Good, at least they are trying to help. Bastila then heard the familiar whine of a bowcaster firing nearby. (_Zaalbar! I was wondering where he went.)_  
  
She ran up to him and proceeded to dispatch the Sith around with coordinated strikes with her Wookie friend. "It is good to see you my friend." Her accented voice rang above the sounds of lightsaber and metal bolts.  
  
"Likewise, let's just take these blasted Sith down, then we can talk." Zaalbar roared, his bowcaster was put in its back harness and a vibro-blade was pulled out from the sheathe on his belt, used to immediately slice through a Sith trooper nearby.

Bastila had learned a great deal during her time with Revan. He seemed to take the force and twist it around him without a problem, even on Taris. She longed to be able to emulate him with that sheer power. But that was not the only reason she loved him.  
  
She loved him because he was the first person to break her out of the Jedi shell she had been in and make her open her eyes to the world around her.

The galaxy isn't just about the Jedi. They play a large part on it, but they were not the only ones who mattered. He taught her that and more on their seven month journey. She honestly didn't know what he saw in her, but she thanked the force every single day that he truly did love her.  
  
_Must concentrate..._ she pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and finished off the remaining Sith. "Zaalbar, Revan is hurt badly. I don't know how severely, but I felt pain and fear through the bond when the bombers came over this area. I believe they accidentally hit him during their run."  
  
Zaalbar roared, shaking the forest with his intensity. Two Sith came out of the nearby bushes that were hiding them...and were promptly decapitated by Bastila,

"How am I to honor my life-debt when he wants to run off and get himself killed?!" His anger still lingering, he walked up to Bastila and set his face in grim determination, "Do you know where he is? If you do, don't waste time talking and let us go and get him before he is captured or killed."  
  
Bastila only nodded and ran in the direction the bond was pulling her. _Please don't die_. It was repeating in her mind over and over.  
  
Together they ran through bush, grass, trees, and thorns. They found some Sith in the area also, but they were sliced through faster then you could say Pazaak.  
  
Bastila abruptly came to a halt before a small canyon about a half hour later, "Wait! He is nearby," she hissed and cloaked her presence in the force. She looked down into the canyon. A small convoy was passing through it.  
  
She looked it over, and in the middle her suspicions were confirmed. Revan was being escorted by several squads of Sith as well as what seemed to be four Dark Jedi. Revan had been deprived of his lightsabers and robes and was now shackled and had a neural collar on him.  
  
Revan was, quite simply, a wreck. He had burns across the whole left side of his body. Somehow, his right side had only one or two small patches of burning. he seemed to be strapped down to a medical bed, as it was floating and he had medics tending to the wounds and burns on him. From this distance, Bastila could tell through the bond he was in a healing trance.  
  
_At least he is still alive...though being captured presents a problem_. She looked to Zaalbar, if he looked mad before; he was near berserker rage now.  
  
"Zaalbar, I have an idea...but we will need more then what we have here. Let us follow them for the moment." Zaalbar complied, but only grudgingly. Bastila pulled out a comm-link she had taken from the Hawk while she was nursing her leg.  
  
"Bastila to Ebon Hawk, can you hear me?"

After a moment of silence, "This is Carth, anything we can help with?"  
  
She smirked then, "Can you possibly lock onto my coordinates and do a quick run over a Sith convoy passing through, for distraction and cover? Their cargo is Revan. They captured him. I'm sure that their base is somewhere in this area as well, as their pace is very slow compared to the standard marching routines."  
  
"Roger that, we're on our way." Carth paused on the other end, probably checking their coordinates, "We were just about to head that way actually. If Revan was captured in that convoy, the base is undoubtedly somewhere in that area."  
  
The newly minted captain paused once more, this time for around half a minute, "I just sent word to the fleet to send a recon squadron over the area. If the base is nearby, they'll find it."  
  
Bastila sighed heavily, support secured. "Understood. We're going to wait on a nearby ledge and follow them."  
  
Carth noticed the plural, "We?"  
  
Bastila replied, "Yes, me and Zaalbar are down here watching them."  
  
Some hurried conversations on the ship occurred then, "Bastila, do you know where Mission or Juhani are?"  
  
Bastila looked to Zaalbar as she muted the link for a moment, who sighed, "I last saw her going into the forest just after we heard about the attack, with her stealth belt on. I couldn't stop her in time. I do not know where Juhani is." From this distance, the convoy couldn't hear the roars and grunts.  
  
She nodded and seemed to lose focus in her eyes, "I cannot sense her...she may have cloaked herself like I have with us. Let us hope Mission is alright...I have grown rather fond of that Twi'lek."  
  
Bastila then flicked the comm-link on again. "Neither me nor Zaalbar know where either of them are. Zaalbar said Mission had her stealth belt on and went into the forest. Juhani in unknown...I haven't seen her since we landed actually."  
  
Carth replied, "Understood...we are a minute away from you. We're going to fly low and let Canderous join you while the droids use the gun turrets. Jolee is with me, but he is my co-pilot, so he will only come down if necessary."  
  
Bastila nodded, though the older man couldn't see it, "We will see you soon." With that, the comms' flicked off.  
  
She looked to Zaalbar, "I do not know if I can take on four Dark Jedi of their level by myself...me and you will go for them, alright? Do you happen to have some grenades?" Zaalbar nodded, and she continued "Good, we'll use them to hopefully take down a couple of them. Might even get one of those Dark Jedi." Zaalbar pulled two plasma grenades from the belt he wore and waited.  
  
As if on cue, nearly one minute later, the silhouette of the Ebon Hawk came neatly into view. It was dangerously low, but Carth knew what he was doing. The ramp lowered, and Canderous jumped from it and onto the other side of the canyon as the gun turrets opened fire on the surprised Sith convoy.  
  
Several of the troopers went down easily, but the rest managed to get behind the rocks in the canyon and began to take pot shots at the ship, the small arms fire reflected off the ships' shield easily. Canderous would have none of that though, and neither would Zaalbar. Both threw two plasma grenades into the group from their respective ledges and were rewarded by the screaming of several burning Sith.  
  
With that, Bastila charged down the canyon with Zaalbar, determination to rescue her love clearly visible on her face as her staff saber whirled to deflect the incoming blaster fire.


	7. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:** I have been busy the last few days, so I haven't had time to work on this fic. Now that I am almost done with Rakata (this planet is basically a large prologue to introduce the characters as I will have them, as well as the situation) I will start to get bigger chapters. This short chapters are basically to show how each character has changed partially and whatnot. As always, reviews are very welcome.

One other thing, I need a new beta reader whom can get on an instant messenger. I have myo w style of writing, but I need someone besides the office spellchecker to go over my grammar and sentence structure. Now then, on with the story.

Rude Awakening.

Blaster bolts whizzed past his head as he dropped down from the lowered ramp to slide down the canyon slope towards the convoy. His Heavy Repeater met the red lines of destruction with its own pellets.  
  
Canderous had changed during his journey with Revan. He was never one to delude himself, and he knew that what he had experienced had shaken his foundations soundly: especially the battle with Jagi. This might be his primary field of expertise...but what did he have to show for it? The clans were scattered and broken, and possibly never to be seen whole ever again. And what of himself? Was he to become one of the few Mandalorian warriors still alive who stuck to the old ways? Who knew...one thing was for sure, he /was/ part of a dying breed...and that scared him more then he thought was possible now.  
  
He would have to think on it later. For now, Revan -Mandalore- needed him, and he was /not/ going to let the unofficial leader of the clans die to the Sith if he had anything to do about it.  
  
He could see the Wookie and Bastila charging down the other side as the Hawk took the brunt of the surprise attack, vibroblade and lightsaber slashing through the Sith like paper. The study ship above had good shields; but it wasn't a warship, so it would have to break off eventually. For now, they would take advantage of the confusion. He promptly threw a couple frag grenades into the front and back ends of the convoy, decimating a dozen troopers instantly.  
  
Canderous saw a few of the guards were about to send the hover-bed with Revan ahead to the Sith base at high speed. They knew they were outmatched. The group attacking them was only about three strong, but they were three very experienced warriors, and one of them was a powerful force user, and they now had none as Zaalbar had managed to burn them to death with two well thrown plasma grenades.  
  
They had the advantage of attacking from high ground, which meant grenades would just roll back down if the Sith threw any. They were also moving incredibly slowly. Obviously they didn't expect to be found this late in the battle, typical arrogant Sith.  
  
They needed to cut the Sith off from escaping, the hover-bed with Revan was already going ahead of the main group. But he wasn't letting them go anywhere. Canderous hit his comm., "Carth, get that droid to use the turret on the rock formations ahead. They are trying to make a run for it with Revan. We have the ground troops now."  
  
A voice filtered back through after a moment. "HK is on it." As Canderous was busy mowing down the remains of the guard, he saw Bastila go ahead towards the bed with Revan. It was going at full speed, so Bastila was running as hard as the force would let her.  
  
These Sith were pitiful. They barely gave much of a fight, if at all. He was just shooting them down as they went, and their aim was atrocious. Why had the Sith sent inexperienced -and from what he could tell, untrained- troops to secure Revan?  
  
He heard a rumble from his left, and looked to watch the other side of the small valley blocked just in time for the bed to nearly crash into it, they did managed to steer it around while trying to shoot Bastila though. It started to go around, but Bastila cut the offending pilots' head cleanly off with her lightsaber.  
  
All in all, the battle lasted only four minutes. They clearly weren't expecting anyone following them in the middle of the small war that had broken out over half the planet. But they were wrong.  
  
As he and Zaalbar came up, Bastila was busy channeling the force into her lover, helping the healing process along. Canderous was the first to speak, "Any major injuries?"  
  
Revan was incredibly resilient, he knew, but that didn't mean that he wasn't human. Canderous looked the man over.  
  
Plasma had completely destroyed most of Revan's clothing, and the remaining was wrapped around his waist. The liquid energy had also severely burned one side of his body, while the other seemed to be nearly untouched. Whether it was because of Revan's angle to the attack, his healing trance, or some other factor, he didn't know.  
  
Bastila seemed to be regaining her composure, "He will live...I do not know how he managed to survive being smeared by a plasma warhead however."  
  
Canderous grunted, "He is a superb warrior. That's no surprise."  
  
Zaalbar chimed in, "Let us leave this place, we should not wait for the Sith to come back and try to finish what they started."  
  
Bastila looked up to Zaalbar, but said nothing. Instead, she looked around.  
  
The small valley was covered with Sith bodies. After a minute of surveying, she spoke up, "Zaalbar is correct, we should return to the Ebon Hawk and depart. We will most probably have company soon, and the Republic will probably be able to use my Battle Meditation to help speed the battle along."  
  
He had to agree, this battle had spread across the planet, and they could not be everywhere at once. It seemed the Sith had been organizing to try and battle the Republic off Rakata, as well as the Rakata themselves. The attempt actually seemed to be at a stalemate for now, though obviously the areas around the party were most secure, since the security details for the dignitaries and the party itself were driving them back.  
  
Almost on cue, The Ebon Hawk settled in the valley in a particularly wide area. Almost immediately Carth's voice came over their comm-links, "We should get going while we have the chance. There are reports of major fighting going on across the planet. Seems the Sith aren't going to just let us stick around. Even The Rakata are taking losses..."  
  
Canderous grunted back through the comm-link, "The Sith are sore losers, and want to destroy the Rakata before they can consider joining the Republic. That isn't surprising, what I would do." he went over to the hover-bed and began to guide it towards the open ramp of the Hawk.  
  
Halfway there, Bastila chimed in over the comm-link"Carth, can the fleet locate Mission and Juhani?"  
  
Carth Replied, "I don't know if they can, but I will try...we can take a breather now."  
  
X X X  
  
Once they all were on board, Revan was immediately sent to sickbay with Jolee and HK-47. Zaalbar, Canderous, and Bastila went to the common room, with Carth already waiting.  
  
Carth spoke first, "Bastila, you should go to your quarters and start up your battle meditation. The rest of us will handle the Hawk." She nodded and began to walk off, sparing a concerned glance into to the sickbay as she went.  
  
The pilot then looked to the others, "T3 is working on regenerating the shields faster. That Sith convoy did more damage then I'd like to admit..."  
  
Canderous looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Is that respect I hear from you, towards the Sith?" Zaalbar gave a snort that was trying not to be laughter.  
  
"As much respect as I have towards Mandalorians, Mandalorian." Carth Replied, and began to head to the cockpit before Canderous could give a retort.  
  
Once there, he plopped down unceremoniously into the pilots chair and began to lift off once more, only to feel the familiar rumble of blasters go through the ship. _Great, I knew I should have put this thing on autopilot_. He hit the internal comm., "Incoming fighters. Someone get on the turrets until we get in orbit!" He shouted into the comm. as he hastily began to push the throttle out to the max.  
  
He switched off the internal comm and established a link with the orbiting command ship, "This is the Ebon Hawk. We are-" he was interrupted as the comm was switched off and a voice came from behind him.  
  
"We are going to find Mission and Juhani first, then we are going to Kashyyyk."  
  
Carth looked behind him to see the half burned form of Revan. Looking at Carth, with his palm outstretched towards the communications switch.


	8. Change of plans

**Author's Note:** I have many more surprises in store for this story. I am still looking for a beta reader by the way, in anyone becomes interested. Now, on with the story.

Change of plan  
  
Carth looked at the half burned, and half naked man in the corridor, and he could almost feel his jaw drop to the floor to the fact that the Ex-Sith Lord was actually standing now.  
  
After a few seconds, Carth managed to pull his jaw up and looked the other man over, "What the hell are you doing walking with those burns, Revan? Didn't that warhead tear you apart enough? You should be in bed!"  
  
Revan narrowed his eyes, though his eyes were slightly unfocused, Carth noticed, "I sensed I was back on the ship and forced my body up. I am in tons of pain right now, but I can recover later...I have the location of the Sith Base on this planet in my head, and we are going there to get Mission and Juhani."

His eyes moved from Carth over to the right side of the view-port, "They captured Juhani two days ago, and Mission was taken as well. They tried to take me using her as leverage until the bombers flew over. They got away with her, and are both prisoners at the Sith Base."  
  
Carth shook his head, "Should have known when we didn't hear from her. But why do you want to go to Kashyyyk? Shouldn't we go to see the Council as soon as possible?"  
  
Revan shook his head adamantly, "I said I would see them, but I never said when I would go. Right now, I think we should lay low until this whole thing settles down. They can find us if they really want to speak with me, and I'm sure Zaalbar can convince his people to let them land."  
  
Carth sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right. The Republic won't be happy with this though. Tell me the coordinates and we can head over there now."  
  
Revan entered the coordinates himself into the navigation computer in the back of the room, "I managed to force the location out of one of the officers leading the attack with a little 'persuasion'. First, we should head back to the landing zone to pick up what gear was left behind, then head over to the base and rescue them. The base is under a cloaking device based on a design sheet stolen from the Rakata. That is why the Rakata didn't know it was there."  
  
Carth blinked once, but to his credit, collected himself right after. "A cloaking device? Are you sure? I know we can cloak ourselves with the stealth belts we have, but that is a whole new concept."  
  
Revan smiled, though he winced slightly at the gesture. "I am sure. I had the device built from a stolen design from the databank in the temple, then started on a base. I eventually had the base abandoned; it just wasn't needed to have a base on the surface at the time since the Star Forge was a base in itself, and we could watch it from orbit. Malak probably-"  
  
Revan's statement was cut off as Jolee's voice sounded out behind him, "Kid, you are tough, and at times stupid; but I don't think I've ever seen someone tough enough to take a plasma bomb, and stupid enough to walk around with those sort of injuries."  
  
Revan looked behind him to see Jolee and Bastila with disapproval written on both their faces, then Bastila spoke up, "Love, Get back to the sickbay now. We don't need to be baby-sitted constantly, contrary to your opinion."  
  
Revan was about to retort, but was cut short by a near death glare from Bastila, "No arguments, or we'll put you in a stasis field and carry you back. Former Sith Lord you may be, but you are weak right now, while me and Jolee are both very healthy..." She trailed off, a smirk plastered across her face.  
  
Again, Revan opened his mouth to retort, but he was stopped by Bastila roughly thrusting her mouth on his in a kiss and both Jolee and herself throwing a stasis field over him. Time was still passing by for Revan, but Revan couldn't move a muscle.  
  
Bastila's eyes twinkled as she looked up into his eyes, giving him a kiss on the lips again playfully. "You underestimate the resolve of a Jedi, my love."  
  
Carth looked amused before he turned back to the pilots console, hearing Jolee's voice behind him, "Carth, we'll take care of the half-naked wonder here, get us to the party site then the Sith base and we'll take care of the rest." Carth snorted, but nodded.  
  
Left alone as Bastila and Jolee carried Revan back to sickbay, Carth flicked the comm. back on, "This is Captain Carth Onasi to the Justice, can you read me?"  
  
Admiral Dodonna's voice filtered through once more, "We can read you, what happened down there? The channel got cut off."  
  
Carth smirked despite himself, "Just a small change in plans Ma'am, nothing serious." _Yeah, right_.  
  
The Admiral replied, "Good, what was it you were about to say?"  
  
Carth grimaced, "As I said Admiral, we have a small change of plans. We found the location of the Sith Base from Adam. We're going to get what we dropped back at the celebration party grounds and head over there. They have two of our crew captive." He continued, despite the fact that he knew that she was waiting for the coordinates, "We will send coordinates to you, but we want to get our people out of there before you send in bombers to wipe the base from the planet. Can you send in Republic Commandos to find the base, then disable a cloaking field generator they are using to cover the base?"  
  
He could almost see the blink of surprise over the channel, then a, "Did you just say 'cloaking field? Are you sure?"  
  
Carth almost snorted, "Adam told me about it."  
  
He waited a few seconds, and then heard her reply. "Are you certain he is telling the truth? The Sith can cloak an entire base?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, but replied evenly, "Ma'am, trust me when I say that when Adam says something improbable is there for certain, he is usually right. I've been with him for nearly eight months now, and while he can be a joker, in matters of war of the safety of friends, he is completely serious."  
  
He heard a sigh through the speaker, "Very well. I'll have the generals send in a strike team. I will give them orders to find the base, disable its generators, then try to eliminate the Sith there. Which two are captured so I can tell them whom to help if they find them?"  
  
Carth nodded. "Mission Vao and Juhani. The Twi'lek and the Cathar."  
  
Dodonna replied, "Very well. Get your ass moving Captain. We probably won't be able to afford to only distract the Sith for long."  
  
Carth sent the coordinates, and set course for the parties' landing zone.  
  
X X X  
  
It took them about an hour to reach the zone. Since he had forgot to adjust the flight course away from the command ship in orbit, they are about to hit the first layers of atmosphere and had to backtrack.  
  
There was nothing left of the surrounding area but a huge fire infested war zone. The fighting seemed to have stopped in the area, and the remaining Republic troops were trying to get the blazes under control before the flames swallowed the entire continent.  
  
Carth landed in the middle of the actual party grounds. The makeshift party area was completely destroyed from blaster fire, and was on high enough ground that the fires wouldn't turn the Hawks' hull hot too quickly.  
  
He switched on the comm. "We've landed, let's get our gear and move." Carth stood and made for the exit ramp.  
  
X X X  
  
It took the others about five minutes to get everything on board, including some extra food that somehow survived. Jolee, however, was doing something more important.  
  
The old man took apart one of the life support packs they had bought on their journey, and injected more kolto into Revan's arm.  
  
Bastila had convinced Revan to go back into a healing trance through their bond. He was glad, since now he didn't need to maintain the stasis over Revan. _Damn, the kid can take a lot before going down.  
_  
Jolee had been through the horrors of war with the war started by Exar Kun, so he had seen some hefty damage to people. This was the first time he had seen someone barely survive a plasma bomb from a bomber flyby. Sure, he was young, and very powerful in the force, and an ex-Sith Lord, and...  
  
He laughed suddenly, the sound vibrating off the walls as he shook his head, _He truly is a wonder. He has gone through more then a dozen people would probably go through in their lifetime and somehow he is still sane.  
_  
His thoughts were dismissed as he felt the familiar jolt as the Ebon Hawk lifted off once more. He would be needed soon for the assault, and he busied himself with making sure Revan was well on the fast track to healing.  
  
_I truly hope the two can survive the storm that is coming for them...for all our sakes. I hope you are watching this Nayama, maybe we can both learn from this union, as well as the Jedi.  
_  
Jolee wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he envied the bond and relationship that Revan and Bastila shared. He sighed wistfully, _I only wish we could have had the same chance as these two, my love...  
_  
He was stirred once more out of his thoughts as he felt a large rumble go through the Hawk.  
  
The Intercom system buzzed to life, and Carth's voice filtered in, "Looks like the Republic found the base." There was a small hint of amusement, "Everyone get ready for action, we're going to go in hot."  
  
Sparing one more glance over at Revan, Jolee looked to the corner that had HK in it and reactivated it, removing his force hold which was keeping it off.  
  
The droids eyes flashed, "Exclamation: You are lucky the Master has given me orders not to terminate you, meatbag. Otherwise would skin you alive, burn it as you watch, then systematically remove your organs one by one to listen to you scream for mercy, then shoot you out an airlock to decompress!" The blaster rifle in its mechanical arms had been pointed at Jolee the instant HK reactivated.  
  
Jolee smirked as he moved to the doorway; "Your master left you orders to help us get Juhani and Mission back."  
  
HK would have been giving Jolee a death glare if it had eyes, "Refusal: I will not take orders from you. The Master is the only one who I serve."  
  
Jolee sighed, "Look, your Master wants you to come with-"  
  
He was interrupted by the weak voice of Revan, "HK, activate assassination mode. Objective is to eliminate the all Sith opposition in the base we are about to land on that do not surrender, and capture the leader. You are to take him or her alive if at all possible, do not kill them unless you absolutely must. I want to speak with them."  
  
HK straightened, and its eyes glowed almost menacingly, "Confirmation: Affirmative Master. I shall endeavor to obey your command to the best of my abilities." With that, the droid moved out of the sickbay.  
  
Jolee watched the droid move past him, and he looked at Revan with surprise, "How did you get out of a healing trance so quickly?"  
  
Revan smirked, "I wasn't in one. I figured you'd have problems getting him to leave after that, so I postponed it until now. I'm doing it now. Now, go on, shoo, shoo!"  
  
Jolee snorted, then walked out of the sickbay to join the others.


	9. Sithies go splat

**Author's Note:** While I am not getting many reviews still, I will press on and hope this gets noticed. Things are picking up now since I have spare time to write this. Thank you to the few who have reviewed so far. It spurs me on to write, really. If I have gotten less then 10 reviews by this point, I would have stopped for lack of interest. On with the story.

**Sithies go splat**

The entire complex rocked and shook from the explosion. Mission could hear equipment and crates fall with a THUMP! to the ground down the gray hallway, the power also slowly flickered out after the rumbling stopped.  
  
_What the...?_ Slowly, the power to the force field keeping her in the cell faded out of existence, and she immediately ran out and into the hallway, checking for anyone coming to re-secure the cell block.  
  
Seeing nothing down either hallway but upturned crates and other assorted equipment. The gray hallways looked nearly exactly like the Sith base on Manaan. The left end of the hallway led to the 'interrogation' room, while the right end led to the hallway that connected all the cell blocks to the guard post, then the elevator to the surface. The other wall from her was another cell, the one that had kept Juhani. The entire complex was mostly in the dark, except for the flashing red lights that made up the majority of her seeing ability.  
  
_Alright, now to get us out of here. Big Z is so going to kill me for this..._ She sighed, _from what I remember, they keep our equipment in a storage room off the torture chamber, and Juhani is in there. Now to just find a way to-  
_  
She was interrupted as she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber going through durasteel.  
  
Mission looked around, and saw a blue beam of energy jutting out from the room Juhani was in. Looks like she managed to break free.  
  
After a minute, the door was melted enough to step through, and Mission ran to give Juhani a fierce hug, "I was wondering when you would get out of there. Those Sith must be incredibly stupid to not build backup generators for the cells."  
  
Juhani smiled ferally in front of her, "Yes, it would appear so. However, we must make haste and leave this place as soon as possible. Your equipment is within the storage room. I have my robes and lightsabers as you can see. I will guard against any unwelcome guests until you can get your things."  
  
Mission nodded and rummaged through the small hole in the door, sliding her small frame is was no problem. She looked outside and saw Juhani intently watching for any intruders. Smiling to herself, Mission went to the back of the room.  
  
Mission noticed two very mangled bodies to each side of the chamber in the middle, both wearing Dark Jedi robes. Probably were beaten to death by Juhani...  
  
After finding the storeroom door open, she began to rummage through her equipment. Donning the Baragwin Shadow Armor Revan had bought for her use during their stay on the Station around Yavin. Taking the rest of her equipment into her belt and backpacks, she steps out and into the adjoining room.  
  
Just as she was halfway to the door, the emergency generators /did/ kick in, and the complex was flooded with light as well as a booming voice, "Attention! Prisoners have escaped. Repeat, prisoners have escaped." The, the same booming voice, "Attention! Base complex is under attack. Repeat, base complex is under attack. All personnel to defensive positions." _A bit late for that.  
_  
Slipping back through the lightsaber-scorched door, she spotted Juhani fighting off a squad of Sith troops. Mission immediately aimed her needler pistol at the Sith, stunning three of them so that Juhani could dispatch them with a swing of her lightsabers.  
  
The cycle continued. Mission turned on her stealth belt when one of the Sith tried to go for her, which allowed Juhani to back-stab said Sith easily as they got confused. All in all, a dozen troopers were dead in less then a minute from their tactics.  
  
Juhani looked to Mission, who deactivated her stealth belt only a moment ago, "We should attempt to help the attackers as much as possible. I have little doubt that the Republic is behind our opportunity to escape."  
  
Mission nodded. "We should find a computer room so I can download the blueprints for this place, see where we can do the most damage."  
  
"Then let us get moving." Juhani seemed to meld into the background as Mission activated her belt.  
  
Mission replied, "If I am right, then there should be a computer in the guard post. We should head over there and see what damage we can do from there."  
  
The lights flickered on and off once more as a rumble went through the complex once again. Juhani looked around, "The Sith probably have prisoners in the other cell blocks. I will take the lead, do not attempt to engage in combat unless they notice us." With that, they set off.  
  
Coming around to the corner, Juhani peeked around. "Seems they are trying to blockade us in with War Droids at the checkpoint. I can see a firefight going on between the rest of the prisoners and about a dozen of them. We should help disable them and secure the others as allies."  
  
Needing no more encouragement, Mission slowly made her way over to the blockaded guard post. With the specially designed armor and her stealth belt, no one got a peak at her, especially since Revan had made modifications to the suit to dampen her thermal signature enough to not be detected by thermal sensors.  
  
Mission snuck past two Sith troopers guarding the door and knocked them both out with a well-placed needler shot, neither of them had a chance to retaliate.  
  
The droids however, did notice the weapon sound, and one turned to meet the threat.  
  
After swearing in three different languages, Mission was hiding on the floor while the droid in question proceeded to turn the small booth into scrap metal with its heavy repeating blaster arms.  
  
It was short cut -literally- however, by Juhani using the force to disable it, and then slicing it in two. Apparently, these droids weren't Cortosis laced like the Star Forges' droids. Weird, I would have thought that the Sith would have kept them around for Juhani, probably aren't that smart...  
  
Now that Juhani is providing distraction... Mission put on the interface visor she bought herself with donations from various shopkeepers around the galaxy, and set about slicing into the computer.  
  
She heard the droids get sliced down to size as Juhani distracted as best she could for the moment. She proceeded to cut the power to the prison force fields, and then she converted the droids to obey her commands. "Cease fire!" she cried out.  
  
Immediately, the newly converted mechanical minions stopped firing, and so did the prisoners. Mission left the booth, and for the first time, got a good look at her new toys.  
  
They looked like the experimental assault droid on the Leviathan, but...different, they were on spider legs instead, and looked a bit more formidable.  
  
Juhani came up to her. "Most of these prisoners are Rakata, and some Republic soldiers. They have agreed to join with us." She looked to the seven that were still standing, "What did you do to them?"  
  
Mission beamed. "Say hello to their new Master."  
  
Juhani looked at Mission with surprise, but then snickered. "I suppose it is fitting. Use the enemies minions against them."  
  
Both of them frowned at the reference to Revan, but Mission spoke up first. "We should get going. I managed to download the plans for this place. There seems to be some sort of cloaking field generator on level two. The Sith have the elevators locked down, but I can get a key-card to use it if you and the droids here can hold this position for five minutes."  
  
Juhani nodded, "Get on it then."  
  
Mission went back into the booth and for the next six minutes, sliced through security layer after security layer. Then, in a yelp of triumph, a dozen security passes were issued through the dispenser below the computer.  
  
Leaving the booth behind, she looked to the droid and Juhani, giving the Cathar one of the cards, and the others to the leaders of the other groups of prisoners.  
  
All of them looked to Juhani then. "What?" She replied to their stares.  
  
Mission noticed it first, and looked to Juhani with a smirk, "I think you're the unofficial leader of this breakout. You're a Jedi, and the Rakata are deferring to the Republic now."  
  
Juhani widened her eyes in surprise, but nodded. "Let us go then. The sooner we leave, the better."  
  
Mission looked to the droids, which were awaiting orders. "Droids, clear a path to the elevator. All Sith are to be eliminated." And so, they scampered off on their legs, while the prisoners and themselves followed in their wake.  
  
Three minutes, and about six dozen corpses of dead Sith later, they were at the elevator.  
  
Mission used her pass first, but it was not accepted, "Damn! I could have sworn that these were the right-" then her eyebrows raised, "-oh, now I remember...I misinterpreted. These are only meant to allow the Sith to open and close our cells. The elevator system is on a completely different system." Juhani groaned.  
  
Mission raised her hands in defense, "Hey! It's not my fault the base went into a security lock-down! I can still slice the lock though." She began her work.  
  
It was interrupted though, as the elevator opened to reveal another two squads of Sith, this time with two Dark Jedi.  
  
The droids immediately opened fire on the Sith troopers as they raised their shields. The hot pellets tore through the armor of two Sith, killing them instantly.  
  
The Dark Jedi replied with a force wave that sent nearly eight of the Republic soldiers into the far wall with a sickening crack. They fell to the floor with cracked necks, dead.  
  
Juhani was unaffected however, and began to duel with both Jedi at once while the remaining 24 prisoners and the droid backup began to cut down the Sith with blasters. However, one of the Jedi managed to distract Juhani enough, and the other opened his palm to send lightning into the group.  
  
Four screams were heard as Rakata and humans alike were fried to a crisp. The droids turned to meet the Dark Jedi who tried to wade into the group, and began to distract him with their repeaters. It sent him into a force-augmented run around the group, and he began to cut down the Rakata behind the others with his lightsaber.  
  
Mission, meanwhile, was waiting for the perfect window to get a couple grenades in, and saw this as her chance. Turning on her stealth belt, she walked up to the elevator, seeming oblivious to the blaster rain that was quickly shredding both sides to pieces. A dozen Republic already had holes in their chests where their hearts had been a moment ago, on the ground.  
  
Mission took out two plasma grenades, and threw them into the elevator, "Here, catch!"  
  
She ducked out of the way and landed on the floor near the far wall. Her thump was accompanied by the satisfying screams from nearly all the Sith in the Elevator. Bingo.  
  
While it didn't kill them, their armor was burned nearly off, and one of them threw a grenade out in retaliation.  
  
One of the Sith pressed the button up, and the doors closed, leaving the remains of the prisoner group with a very primed plasma grenade.  
  
One of the Republic soldiers dropped himself on top of it, and it exploded into his chest. He took it all, dying instantly.  
  
The entire fight lasted about a minute.  
  
The other prisoners looked to the man, and shook their heads. One spoke up, "What do we do now?"  
  
Juhani came to the rescue. "Mission, is there any other way up besides this elevator?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I'll check again." She pulled out a datapad and began to study it. She was interrupted by a loud series of screams within the elevator shaft, but they all ignored them.  
  
A minute later, "There is a ventilation system out, but it was designed so that prisoners couldn't get out through them. All of the shafts are straight up and down nearly, and we don't have anything that can attach to a flat surface to climb up with. There are maintenance ladders up through the elevator shaft though." She punched a few buttons, then pointed to the side of the elevator, seemingly at a blank wall, "There is a small spot that you would insert a card in for mechanics it seems, but a lightsaber will do just as well."  
  
Juhani looked the elevator over, then plunged one of her lightsabers into the spot Mission mentioned.  
  
"Actually, I can probably slice the door open faster then that will melt."  
  
Juhani nodded, "Get to it then child."  
  
"Hey, I ain't a kid!" She pouted.  
  
Juhani smiled, "You are legally. Enough bickering, let us get to work."  
  
Mission nodded, growling, and set to work on the control console.  
  
One of the Republic soldiers snickered, but Mission ignored him.  
  
After about twenty seconds, the door opened, minus the elevator car.  
  
"Good work." Juhani looked inside. First up, then to the sides, then down, "Those grenades you used did a good deal of damage Mission. There are three Sith bodies on the ground here, and I can see the roof of the elevator from here. They burned through the floor."  
  
"See, I can do things right!" Mission beamed.  
  
Juhani chuckled, "Indeed you can. Now then, let us get going. How many floors up is this cloaking generator?"  
  
"About two, shouldn't take long to climb up."  
  
Juhani nodded, and they all started up the shaft ladders.


	10. Carnage

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing. I am not looking for mass amounts of reviews (Okay, I am, sue me :P) I just want to know that people are reading and enjoying this, as I am writing it for the entertainment of others as well as myself. Now, on with the story.

If you have any suggestions for this, please let me know. I do not promise to include it, but I am not averse to having other's opinions influence.

**Carnage**

Speeding down the ramp on its mechanical legs, HK-47 entered the base with a mission.  
  
It came to a stop just before it was about to head of the landing platform on top of one of the buildings, and turned to face the others. "Statement: I will enter the base through the ventilation system and engage meatbags from there. That will keep the main entrance from being too heavily reinforced. That will help you all to get inside quicker, meatbag friends of Master." Before any of them could reply, HK once again sped down the ramp. Anyone who didn't know better would say the droid was using the force to augment its speed. It was going extremely fast.  
  
It jumped on top of a nearby building and surveyed the area.  
  
The entire base would be best described as a war-zone. Bodies were everywhere of Republic and Sith alike -though mostly Sith- and debris was scattered around the local area that seemed to originate from a demolished building nearby.  
  
It spotted around thirty Sith troopers firing on the strike team that was sent in.  
  
_'Target acquired_'  
  
It leaped into action - literally. Removing the Mandalorian assault rifle from its back, it began raining down lethal blaster fire onto the unsuspecting troopers.  
  
Before they knew it, HK's quick trigger finger had eliminated eight of them.  
  
HK took out two frag grenades from its backpack storage, primed them, and sent them flying into their backs.  
  
Once they realized they were being outflanked, most of the Sith troopers ran for the next barricade, falling back. The two grenades exploded harmlessly into the crates that served as a makeshift wall.  
  
The droids' eyes flashed, "Statement: No meatbags can survive my wrath." It thought about what it just said then, "Amendment: Except the Master's meatbag friends, but their time will come eventually."  
  
It leaped off the building, and landed right in front of the Sith company falling back, "Amusement: Going somewhere before I get to slice and dice your squishy meatbag parts? I'm not done having my fun with you. I want to watch that blood of yours leak from your insides and through your armor."  
  
The answer was around twenty blaster rifles firing on it.  
  
It activated its energy shield, and leaped out of the way. In midair, re-sheathed its blaster rifle. Landing right on top of one of the troopers, its feet instantly smashed in the trooper's skull into the ground.  
  
"Statement: Next!" It scanned the area quickly, and removed two short vibroblades from its back, and moved to decapitate the two Sith next to it.  
  
"Amusement: You meatbags do not prove much of a challenge, do you." It was met by the frozen stares of the combined Sith company. Then screaming as they ran for the main entrance.  
  
"Irritation: Not so fast meatbags, it is time to cut more of you down." Another leap, and it was in front of them again.  
  
This time, it showed no remorse, and didn't toy with them. It began to cut down them all efficiently, and precisely.  
  
One to the left, torso was cut off, to the right, stabbed through the heart.  
  
"Exclamation: For the Master!" A lightning fast swing sent three heads flying at once.  
  
They tried to run, but each time one got too far away, it would leap, and cut the offenders head off.  
  
After another minute of this, there were four dozen corpses scattered around. All mangled, decapitated, or cut off in some form or another.  
  
Another squad had gotten in the way, but HK showed them the meaning of mass slaughter.  
  
Its electronic eyes scanned the area, and it noticed the Republic strike team looking at it with fear. "Statement: I am working with the Republic on this mission, you do not need to fear me...yet." With that ominous statement, it began to run over to the main entrance.  
  
The meatbag friends with Master were already there, and were fighting the blockade the Sith had erected. They had made good headway, but due to their inferior organics, they couldn't take the grenades the Sith were using to keep them out.  
  
_'Temporary Objective: Find alternate route behind entrance blockade'  
_  
Its sensors trained on the bunker that had the pinned down Sith, and it noticed the ventilation system on top.  
  
Leaping up onto the durasteel roof, it dropped right next to the ventilation shaft cover. It ripped the cover off easily, and began to slide in.  
  
Once in, the droid compacted itself for ease of movement. Sliding down the small shaft, it landed on the floor in back of the entrance blockade with a metallic THUMP!  
  
It immediately reassembled itself into droid mode, and activated its shield in time to catch two dozen blaster bolts and either absorb them, or deflect them into the walls.  
  
"Statement: You will regret that, meatbags. The Master paid many credits to equip his unit with that shield." It took the blaster rifle back out and began blasting holes in their torsos.  
  
Jolee, who was busy deflecting the blasters at the entrance, looked at it, "Revan really needs to tell us how his toys work sometime soon. We could have used that droids abilities here."  
  
"Retort: I am helping your frail organics to survive these pathetic Sith troopers, be grateful I decided to help at all." After another dozen Sith fell to it, the droid moved back into the ventilation shaft with a leap, compacting itself and sliding down.  
  
It reached the second floor, and reached out its claws to catch the shaft right below the vent cover.  
  
Pulling itself up, it used its other arms to slam the cover into the other wall. A dozen Sith immediately answered with blasters firing into the vent cover.  
  
_'Targets acquired. Using grenade tactics to eliminate targets from incorrect rifle angle.'_  
  
Using the same arm it used to get the cover off, it took out a plasma grenade, and threw it into the side of the vent porthole, sending it flying in the other direction.  
  
It was rewarded by a dozen screams as the grenade went off before they could get out of the way. The same thing was repeated for the other side, but they were smart enough to back away in time.  
  
Though this had the effect of giving them a bad angle to shoot the vent from.  
  
It immediately used its arm to flip itself over and angled itself to slip through the hole without a problem. It landed gracefully on its feet.  
  
One of the guards seemed to give a double take, "Th-tha----that's HK-47! RUN!" The other guards immediately recognized the droid and began running.  
  
"Statement: Not so fast, meatbags." It used its carbonite projector on one of the front-runners.  
  
It ran around the group, and took out its vibroblades as it came around in front of them. "The Master wants to have words with the one who manages this facility. Tell me where this person is, and I will let you live."  
  
One of the Sith spoke up first, "He's-he's on this floor. Office in the back. He was the one who coordinated this planet wide war."  
  
"Appreciation: Thank you for your help. Now, time to die."  
  
One of the other Sith began to back away from the droid, "I thought you were going to let us go!"  
  
"Amendment: You didn't honestly think I was letting any Sith in this base survive, were you? I have two objectives from the Master. Find the leader and capture him, and leave no Sith alive in this base." With that, the droid began another run.  
  
They tried to block its blades, but HK was just too much for them again. Within thirty seconds, a dozen heads were detached from their former owners' heads.  
  
It continued down the corridor. It noticed this was the living quarters area, and checked each room it came across for any survivors. It found a couple Sith who seemed to be trying to replace gear, or were busy with something in their room. Regardless, a well-placed blaster bolt to the heart ended their life.  
  
It encountered a couple other squads along the way, but HK's blades easily dismembered them. It even encountered some Dark Jedi, and it did have some difficulty with them. But since Bastila was using her battle meditation for the area, they were overpowered eventually.  
  
As HK-47 neared the base master's office, it took a look inside with its thermal sensors.  
  
_'One life form, confirmed. Switching to electro-magnetic sensors.... two droid forms, confirmed.'  
_  
Its arm came out and a probe came out of its palm and inserted into the control console. Ten seconds later, the door opened, and HK stepped inside.  
  
"Who dares to disturb me?" The Sith Master of the base looked up from his desk. His bald head was as gray as the walls. The yellow eyes looked to HK. "A droid?! A droid managed to get past an entire battalion of Sith and Dark Jedi?"  
  
"Statement: No Jedi have posed a threat to me as of yet, meatbag. The Master wishes you alive. You will come with me willingly, or I will use other methods of taking you."  
  
The man's eyes narrowed, "You expect me to come with you willingly after just barging in here?"  
  
"Retort: Yes, that is the plan. You /are/ only an organic meatbag. While I am a highly skilled combat and assassin droid. You are no match for me, even if you are a force-user like my Master. If you will not come peacefully, I can and will knock you unconscious and drag you out."  
  
The man snorted, "I'd like to see you try." He turned to the other assault droids, "Destroy that droid." A lightsaber was drawn from the man's belt, and was ignited, and then he charged the assassin droid.  
  
HK didn't need to say anything. It knew the type of droids these were. It jumped up and on top of one of the assault droids, using one arm to hold on to the head while the other punched drilled through the plating using its computer probe. The probe attached after a few seconds, and HK began to reprogram it.  
  
The Sith Master was just about near him, when the droid HK was on swiped him away and began to fire on him.  
  
"What are you /doing/ you defective scrap heap!" he deflected the blaster bolts directed at him with careful flicks of his lightsaber, though he seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the now-rogue droid.  
  
"Statement: Having fun with my new pet?" HK watched in amusement as the other droid turned to meet the immediate threat - its former brother. Bastila was using her battle meditation now, it could tell, so it didn't need to be in a hurry with this one.  
  
Time to have fun.  
  
HK leaped onto the other droid, and was immediately rewarded by the mechanical minion weaving and bobbing, but HK had heavy durasteel plating as well as powerful reflexes from its Star Forge design, so it stayed on top.  
  
Once gain, the computer probe began to drill into the head of it's intended target while the Sith Master was too occupied with HK's other pet droid.  
  
Within a minute, both droids in the room were under HK-47's command.  
  
Taking a small leap to the ground, "Command: Assault droids, block the doorway out, the Sith is not to leave this room without my permission."  
  
After a few nanoseconds to process, the droids leaped over to the door and entrenched.  
  
The leader of the planetary assault force was blocked in one room.  
  
HK went in front of the door, flanked by the two assault droids, "Ultimatum: Surrender now, and I will render you unconscious quickly and easily. This is your only chance."  
  
The Sith Master snorted, and threw his lightsaber at HK.  
  
HK promptly grabbed it in midair, deactivating it. The Sith Master tried to retake it using the force, but he simply wasn't strong enough in the force to tear it from the hands of a droid as immensely advanced and strong as HK.  
  
The assassin droid flashed its eyes, and anyone who knew it would almost see the predatory smirk across its face, "Appreciation: Thank you for refusing. I was /really/ hoping you would do that."  
  
HK-47 sprang into action.  
  
The mans eyes' widened and he ducked to the side, trying to get out of the way of what seemed to be HK trying to leap on him.  
  
HK was hoping for that.  
  
Instead of landing where it was intending, it did a flip-flop to position its body at an angle which would make it roll behind the Sith.  
  
The man clearly wasn't expecting this - at least, not with battle meditation being used on him - and thought the droid was trying to make its impact minimal.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Just as HK hit the floor, one arm shot out and grabbed the ankle of the man with almost crushing strength, and the droid used this as leverage to spin around to the back of the man.  
  
This also had the effect of breaking the ankle of the Sith Master. The first of many pains HK planned on inflicting on the man.  
  
'The Master said he wanted this man alive. But he never said that I couldn't damage him as much as I wished.' The droids eyes flashed menacingly.  
  
Upon hearing a scream of agony from the Master. HK released the ankle and stood up quickly in its legs, bringing its arms up around the arms and behind the neck, pinning the Sith's arms to the side and his head down, adding more pain to the already torturous position. "Statement: Now then, should I let my new pet droids have a bit of fun with you...or should I break each major bone in your body little by little?" The droid almost seemed to think for a brief second.  
  
Its eyes flashed, "Command: Assault droids, one second repeater bursts, ten second intervals. Target forearms, thighs, legs." It waited a few seconds for them to position the repeater arms, "Fire."  
  
Fourty seconds, and a series of very loud screams later, The Sith Master was an utter wreck.  
  
Blood poured visibly down his arms and legs, and HK took great glee in using the Sith's lightsaber to cauterize the now unconscious mans wounds. He would live, though he would be in a lot of pain.  
  
HK looked the body over and made sure the man would stay alive. It then looked to the other droids, "Command: One of you carry this man to the Republic attack team, and give him to the meatbag called Jolee Bindo. You will be under the command of Canderous Ordo from that point. He will be the human male in Mandalorian assault armor, carrying a repeating blaster." HK dropped the man on the floor hard, and moved back to the main computer terminal. Plugging in, it began to sort the database into its head.  
  
The droids eyes lit up as it came across a specific section of the database.  
  
_'New objective: Examine cloaking generator and determine if systems are compatible with Ebon Hawk. If so, take essential systems back to Master.'_  
  
HK made off for the second level of the base before the strike team could get to it.

X X X

For anyone who does not like how I handle the droid. The thing is a combat and assassin droid made by the star forge, and upgraded with the latest technology in most of the galaxy. It also has the effect of Bastila's battle meditation helping it to win.


	11. Small Mercies

Author's Note: The droid question with Battle meditation I've answered in this chapter. I was planning on doing it anyway, as many people would probably be confused as to how I perceive things. I view the force and the mind differently that most, and it is reflected in this fic. Any other questions, sign a review and I will be happy to answer them in author's notes or otherwise. Now, on with the story.

**Small Mercies.**

Bastila sat in the women's quarters' area of the Ebon Hawk. Or, rather, she kneeled.  
  
Her body was in the room, but her conscious mind was busy elsewhere. Using her rare talent of battle meditation to help her friends and comrades through the base effortlessly.  
  
This in itself was nothing new for her; it did surprise her though, when she found she was able to directly influence HK-47 through the force.  
  
She didn't know how exactly, though she suspected it was from its Star Forge origins. Most ships that came out of that factory had a very faint force signature. She couldn't manipulate the ships themselves, but it did help her to identify which ships belonged to either side at the beginning.  
  
When her gift of battle meditation surfaced, she was overwhelmed by the sheer scope of things she that perceived through the skill. Once the Sith started to use more and more Star Forge based ships though, she was able to slowly cope with it. It acted as a sort of radar for her.  
  
_If not for that small mercy, it would have taken me a lot longer then only a few weeks to become competent with my abilities_.  
  
Now, she found that HK-47 had a large enough signature that she could direct the droids movements enough to give it an extra edge. It wasn't large enough to do much else with it, but it was something.  
  
Concentrate... Her mind tore away from that frame of mind, seeing HK go through the two Dark Jedi in the cloaking chamber with ease with her help.  
  
'The droid can at least reason well, I will give it that.' Bastila took a closer took at the generator.  
  
It was surprisingly well for something that could use the force and science to create a field where no eye could penetrate, and only very high quality sensors could detect a hint of anything.  
  
If one didn't know it was being used, the device could allow a ship to go nearly anywhere without being detected. Even to the Republic Military HQ on Coruscant.  
  
Seeing the droid begin to pack the device away, she went back to the other group. Jolee and Zaalbar were acting as the shock troops while Carth and Canderous poured their respective blasters into another horde trying to get off the elevator to the side of the main one. She could also see Mission and Juhani a few feet from in the main elevator.  
  
Using the force, she began to weave augmentative speed around the small group of prisoners. Considerably lessening the time for them to reach the top of the ladders.  
  
'Hopefully that will speed things up...' Suddenly she felt a wave of surprise, then cold fury emit from the bond with Revan. _What happened?!  
_  
She did a quick scan of the base with her senses and confirmed there was little resistance, and so she broke off her meditation and ran out of her quarters.  
  
Upon entering sickbay, she reached out to Revan, who seemed to be having a nightmare in his mind, though it did not show on his body.  
  
The fury was still there, but she could not pinpoint why... _perhaps I should find out. This anger is not healthy for him.  
_  
Taking a nearby chair, she seated herself next to her love, and took his hand in her own.  
  
She began to sink into a meditative trance, letting the bond between them pull her into the expanse of Revan's psyche.  
  
X X X  
  
She awoke as a third person observer.  
  
Looking around, she saw that she was in the medical bay of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine.  
  
At least, before the bombardment that crippled the Council of the Jedi.  
  
She noticed Master Vandar and Master Vrook standing over the barely alive body of Revan, which was on a medical hoverbed. It didn't look like it, but she could sense that Revan was awake, if only barely.  
  
_He was always able to survive despite being severely injured...but then, after his flagship was pummeled, that isn't a surprise._  
  
She could see, and walk around the room, but not venture out of it. I must be experiencing one of Revan's memories prior to the mind surgery.  
  
The main problem was, she couldn't hear anything.  
  
That, and the room itself was very blurry, but she could still tell the differences between objects.  
  
She stepped closer to the two Masters, and saw that were adamantly discussing something. What, however, was beyond her grasp, as they were whispering, and she couldn't tell what they were saying from this distance.  
  
She stepped closer, and was able to hear at that point, though only barely. Vrook was speaking, "...is the only option we have left."  
  
Vandar replied, "We have discussed this. We will proceed with the operation as soon as the specialists are here."  
  
Vrook sighed, "They can't come soon enough. I had always known that Revan would most probably fall, given his craving for-"  
  
The Master stopped speaking, as if cut off.  
  
Bastila looked down, and to her horror saw Revan's hand clenched tightly.  
  
He was using the force to choke Vrook!  
  
Vandar immediately stepped in, and used a force blast to send Revan back into unconsciousness. Bastila followed him.  
  
They were standing in a black void now, and the dark side was rolling off of Revan in waves. His aura was glowing a bright red as he sought to control his fury.  
  
He seemed to be muttering something under his breath, but she couldn't catch it.  
  
He was extremely tense, and Bastila was wary as she approached him.  
  
"You can come closer, I am angry at another, not you." Revan's cold voice echoed through the void.  
  
Bastila began a slow stride with more confidence, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Revan actually managed to smile, and began to turn to her, "Yes, you did. But I appreciate it, I really do. Not many would care about my well being now, like you do." He beckoned her closer.  
  
Bastila sighed, and walked up to him, pressing herself against him and raising her arms to circle his neck, "I love you, you know that. Now..." She kissed the tip of his nose, "Why were you so angry?"  
  
Revan circled his arms around her torso, and shook his head. "I would rather not speak about it right now."  
  
"Are you sure? I was once the same way, and look where it got me." Bastila replied, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.  
  
Revan chuckled, "I am sure. This...healing trance." He looked around, "seems to be slowly repairing my memories. I can actually access more then before now." He frowned. "I thought that I had most of my memories back, but apparently, I was wrong." He shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me though, considering what I went through."  
  
Revan sighed, "I am starting to remember parts of my life I never thought happened, Princess. They really didn't try to repair the damage at all. I would be able to tell if something wasn't fractured or broken in here, but everything is garbled."  
  
Bastila frowned, "I had suspected as much would happen eventually. I will help you as much as I can. You know this."  
  
"I know" He sighed once more, "It amazes me what I am finding in here now. I can literally feel my psyche bending and putting itself back together." Revan looked down at Bastila with a sad face, "One thing I am afraid of though, is losing myself to my old persona. I know that the old Revan will eventually resurface if what I am sensing is right. When that happens...I don't know what I will do. At least not yet."  
  
Bastila raised a brow to that.  
  
She didn't want the Revan that was the Sith Lord. She knew that Revan had surrendered himself completely to the dark side before, though he didn't become completely sadistic like most dark Jedi seem to do.  
  
This man was so much more then just Revan. The essence was still there, everything that made Revan was intact, but the memories and experiences were different.  
  
If the Sith Lord resurfaced in Revan's psyche, she was truly afraid that she would lose her love to the dark side again.  
  
That one thought widened her eyes and she looked at him fearfully, with pain evident in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess. I have not gone through the hell that has been my life so far because I am weak." He smiled and tilted her head up to give her a small kiss on the lips. "I want to explore a bit more. Once I wake up, I want to talk with you about something. But for now, you should leave this place." he gently pried Bastila's arms from him, and pushed her away.  
  
"But I want to help you..." Bastila pouted.  
  
Revan smirked, "You can help me more by making sure our friends get on this ship on one piece." His eyes seemed to go unfocused for a moment, "I have a feeling they need your help right away, you should go now." with that, Revan severed her connection into his psyche, and she floated away.  
  
X X X  
  
She woke up once more into the medical bay, only to hear the sounds of yelling and blaster fire almost right outside the ship.  
  
Bastila blinked, and bolted for the exit ramp.  
  
"Jolee, throw another field over those blasted idiots!" Carth screamed out from outside.  
  
Bastila hit the button to lower the ramp, and was greeted by her companions being fired on by the Republic strike team.  
  
Canderous looked up and noticed Bastila, "It's about time you got off your ass and did something. What happened? I felt that connection you usually use through battle meditation break off. Did your boyfriend manage to tongue tie you again?"  
  
Bastila glared at the Mandalorian, and put right hand on hip, 'I'll have you know I was trying to help that boyfriend of mine with a problem, thank you very much." She looked to the strike team, and frowned, "What happened with them?"  
  
Carth growled, "They figured out the charade."  
  
Bastila sighed, "It is to be expected. This team was with the group that went after Revan on his former flagship."  
  
Jolee, who was blocking blaster bolts left and right, as usual, grumbled, "You could have told us that /before/ Missy. Now stop standing there and help us!"  
  
Bastila rolled her eyes, "How was I supposed to know until after my battle meditation session? I am not exactly privy to that sort of information you know."  
  
Jolee shook his head, "Nevermind that, get that saber of yours out and help us!" three more blaster bolts were sent into the air by the two Jedi already outside.  
  
"Fine." Canderous, Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar, with the Sith commander in tow, began to head into the ship. Jolee, Juhani, and Bastila provided cover. HK was nowhere to be found just yet.  
  
Just then, the turrets on the ship began to fire at the ground around the strike team.  
  
"What's that droid trying to do, kill them?" Carth turned on his comm, "T3, don't try to kill them, they are Republic soldiers, just disable them!" but it didn't listen, it was programmed to respond to any threats, and Carth was not its Master. Two riflemen were knocked unconscious by the turbolaser turret as it narrowly missed.  
  
"Damn it! Bastila, you had BETTER try to leash that thing, or else we will be incriminated for murder!" Carth yelled again.  
  
Bastila turned on her comm. once more, "T3, stop your firing. Those soldiers are not to be harmed. Disabled yes, killed or otherwise maimed, no." She looked around as her saber staff twirled, "Where is that demonic droid of Revan's?"  
  
Another ten seconds later, HK came into view with the main assembly of the cloaking generator in its hands as it used its droid mobility to run as fast as possible to the ship. "Report: I have something the Master will probably want. I suggest you meatbags get on and we leave as soon as possible."  
  
Jolee waited until the droid was on board, then gestured for Bastila and Juhani to follow suit. The exit ramp closed, and lift-off was initiated.  
  
"Glad to have you back you two." Carth commented, "If we had known you both were prisoners, we would have gone for you sooner."  
  
Zaalbar, however, was not to be deterred, and roared, "What were you thinking Mission? When I learned you were captured by the Sith, I nearly went into a fury!"  
  
Mission cringed, "I can take care of myself, big Z. Sheesh! I don't need a babysitter, I ain't no kid." She looked at the Wookie and silently pleaded, "While I appreciate your concern Big Z, I really can look after myself."  
  
"You snuck off, got captured by the Sith, and barely managed to escape a fortified Sith base, and you say you can take care of yourself?" Zaalbar growled.  
  
Mission sighed, "I got out, didn't I?"  
  
"Only because we and the Republic destroyed the main generator complex." Zaalbar Retorted.  
  
"I would have figured something out eventually"  
  
Zaalbar roared, "That's besides the point!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down you two. We have more important business to attend to. Like, trying to escape this planet without rousing suspicion." Carth evenly interjected.  
  
HK spoke up first, "Statement: I am holding the cloaking generator that was used for the base. I believe that with some tinkering, it could be used in a similar fashion for this ship."  
  
Bastila, for once, agreed with the homicidal droid, "For once, it did something right."  
  
HK's eyes flashed at her.  
  
"Easy now...give it to me HK, I'll see if this ship can use it." Carth replied, stepping closer to the droid.  
  
Carth tried to grab it, but only managed to end up nearly crushing his foot from the weight.  
  
"Give me a moment, I will put this human down then take that." Carth looked at Zaalbar warily as the Wookie roared, but assumed correctly, and stepped away.  
  
Zaalbar dropped the human, and Jolee moved to pick the man up before heading to the sickbay with him as well. Zaalbar picked up the device with only a tiny amount of difficulty, "I will take it to the room before the cockpit."  
  
Carth looked at Zaalbar, and sighed, "I'll go set a course for the mountain range in the distance, it should give us enough time to examine it."  
  
Mission and Juhani went right for the women's quarters, and the droid went to the cargo bay to recharge.  
  
She was alone, and after that meeting, she blinked. _Well, they have come a long way from the suspicious and inexperience to a cohesive group. Revan sure knows how to pick them._  
  
She turned, and followed Zaalbar and Carth to help with the cloaking device.


	12. Mistakes

**Author's Note:** in case anyone is wondering, yes, I did make the Admiral's name up. I am not big into symbolism, so if I manage to hit something here, let me know and I'll change it again. I refuse to have any characters without names. This includes Revan...I have his full name. No, I'm not going to give it away yet cackle.

Also, I am trying to get the Old Republic's military system right, because it will be relevant to this story with the way I have it set up, so if you have any resources regarding the structure of the branches, please let me know. Also, this chapter is a reviled version from the original version since I got some of the ranks wrong, as well as left in one part of the plot that contradicts another later on.

I would have expected at least one review from the other chapter, but then, it does touch on subjects that other stories have done. But considering the nature of the mind, I felt it was necessary to do. Now then, on with the story.

**Mistakes.**

Admiral Catherine Dodonna -soon to be Fleet Admiral Dodonna- looked over the planetary Holo-Map in front of her, watching and planning.  
  
The entire planet was a war-zone now because of the Star Forge's destruction. Many of the ground troops had reported escape pods all over the main continent of the planet, so it was assumed the bulk of the force now trying to ravage the planet was made up of former Star Forge personnel that had used the escape pods.  
  
Red dots indicated where a battle was being waged, and a near solid line of red was across the lower half of the continent where Revan and his group were assumed to be trying to rescue their friends.  
  
Of course, that was until the ship's homing beacon was turned off just a moment ago.  
  
How they found out about the device was a mystery, but something in the back of her mind said that 'protocol' droid of his was to blame.  
  
She looked about the bridge of her flagship, the Justice.  
  
The half room-half observatory was Spartan at best, and right now her bridge had a skeleton crew. Most of the personnel for her ship had to come back up from the surface, then get their gear and get to station. Since it had only been around four hours since the party was ended so abruptly, things were just starting to reach normal efficiency.  
  
Around seven Republic Navy officers were at their stations on the bridge right now. Most of which were just the temporary relief for when the regulars were off-duty. She sighed and looked back to the map.  
  
In space, the majority of the fleet that attacked the Star Forge was still in orbit. Only a couple battle cruisers were sent back to the core worlds to escort the wounded ships back to dock for repairs. That left her with about four dreadnought, seven battle cruisers, and ten service cruisers. Not to mention a couple hundred smaller gunboats and support ships, as well as a couple thousand fighters.  
  
The battle had been going well even before Bastila started using her battle meditation, then it had turned completely in their favor, nearly no loss of personnel and all fronts were being pushed back at full speed. All Sith had been in full retreat.  
  
Now, they were holding, but only barely. Her gut told her that Bastila had been interrupted for whatever reason. Not that it mattered at this point; they could win this fight easily with their position now.  
  
Still, Bastila wouldn't stop using her abilities without a good reason. At least, that is what she hoped.  
  
As she watched the Holo-Map, a lieutenant sounded out. "Ma'am, one of the battle cruisers -the Vigilant- is veering from formation, destination unknown, and they gave no word on where they are going."  
  
The Admiral looked up, and raised an eyebrow; " Open a channel to the bridge from here, lieutenant."  
  
The man nodded, and punched in some buttons on his console.  
  
An older looking male Republic captain replaced the holo-map. His hair was graying around the temples, and it was obvious that it was starting to recede. The cropped black hair was still there, but was slowly giving way to impending age.  
  
The man's green eyes narrowed, "Admiral Dodonna." He nearly sneered, "How long have you known?"  
  
The admiral felt a small wave of panic shoot up her spine, but kept it carefully hidden under her military demeanor, "What do you mean, Captain?"  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" he snarled, "This ship doesn't have one single person who hasn't lost someone to that-that /monster/ on the surface that you call a HERO." He fumed, "He has led those Sith bastards for years and destroyed more then enough worlds to justify torturing him for the rest of his damned life!"  
  
The man looked at Dodonna with fury, "Everyone deserves to know that you are protecting that mass murdering war criminal Revan, /admiral/."  
  
She highly doubted that all of the crew on that ship had lost someone. Most, possibly, but not all. Even so, this Captain would probably have his bridge crew lie to the crew about what is going on and use them to get his revenge on Revan.  
  
Though she agreed with the Captain that Revan should be at least arrested, if not executed, she also knew that Jedi lived vastly different lives then force-blinds.  
  
But that wouldn't stop her from arresting the bastard, nor would it stop most of the Republic from gunning for the former Sith Lord's head.  
  
"I understand your concern, Captain. Rest assured that he will be arrested and tried for his crimes."  
  
The man in the holo-emitter snarled, "That isn't good enough! He should be dead already, and that man is very well known for trying to escape justice! Why you didn't put a blaster to his head and pull the trigger the minute that monster got off of his ship is beyond me. But since you won't do it, I WILL." He narrowed his eyes again, "Don't get in the way of this ship, Admiral. My entire crew has agreed that we should kill Revan. We will open fire on you if you try to stop us."  
  
"Captain, I order you to power down your weapons and engines. Then confine yourself, and your crew to quarters until further notice."  
  
The man smiled almost sinisterly, "I, and the crew of my ship, refuse to help with harboring the war criminal Revan. Since you seem to be incapable of it, admiral, we will take care of him ourselves."  
  
"Insubordination is unbecoming of a Navy Captain," she said almost emotionlessly, "If you continue with this course of action, you will be labeled as a traitor to the Republic and be dealt with as such."  
  
"The only traitor I see here is you, Admiral." the transmission cut off.  
  
Catherine sighed and looked around. "Order all ships to get into position around the Vigilant. The crew of the ship is hereby labeled as traitors to the Republic and are to be detained with tractor beams."  
  
Her subordinates nodded. After a few moments, one spoke up, "The vigilant is using its own tractor beams in reverse thrust to keep ours off of it. We don't have enough ships around it to overwhelm it and detain. We won't be able to reach them before they are out of our range."  
  
The Admiral sighed, "Give the order to fire upon and disable the Vigilant, their goal is to try and kill Adam and his group."  
  
A gasp could be heard, then one of the female officers spoke, "But...why? He wouldn't do that unless he thought that something wasn't going very well..."  
  
"He believes that Adam has done something terrible. But he doesn't know the full story. He is about to try and destroy the ship Adam and his company use."  
  
The comm. officer nodded, and relayed the message.  
  
After a minute, "All ships have acknowledged."  
  
Catherine nodded, and looked back to the 3-D Holo-Map, "I tried."  
  
X X X  
  
Carth couldn't believe his ears. A ship had gone rogue to kill them?  
  
"That is correct, captain. The Vigilant's captain seems to have found out about Adam's dirty little secret. He intends to take justice into his own hands."  
  
Carth sighed, and looked to the sky, "Does he know where we are?"  
  
"No, and neither do we."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"We can't find you. We're using a broad range transmission signal using the encryption we agreed upon to contact you right now." The toneless voice replied.  
  
"Then now did-"  
  
"We had a homing beacon on your hull. We wanted to keep track of your group at all times, especially Revan."  
  
Carth tried to keep calm. After all, it was a logical move...but then, why did he feel so betrayed? He WAS part of this group, Damnit. The wording she used made him feel like he was lumped in that -bracket- of mistrust. "Admiral" he tried to keep his tone neutral, "are you saying you don't trust us?"  
  
"No.Well, yes. I trust you, but the senate wants your group kept under tabs so they don't do anything they might regret. Frankly, most of the Admiralty agreed with it, especially the High and Fleet Admirals"  
  
"Did you?" The admiral wasn't a friend per say, but she was a trusted colleague.  
  
"Partially. Nothing against you Carth, but Revan is a wild card."  
  
"I see how it is. We risk our necks to save the Republic. Revan fights his way into the Star forge to gain some redemption in the military's eyes. Almost dies fighting Malak, then comes back to a cold shoulder, and you expect us to like having tabs being kept on us? We fought for the survival of the Republic, Admiral, not because Adam wanted to become the Dark Lord again. If he did, he wouldn't have destroyed the Forge..." Anger was starting to build. He understood that the Republic wasn't going to just greet them with open arms for the most part...but unknowingly planting a beacon on their ship because they don't trust them? That was going too far.  
  
"Carth, you of all people should know how it feels to be betrayed."  
  
"Yes, I do. And it is coming up all over again Admiral."  
  
Dodonna sighed, "Well, it is deactivated now."  
  
"Roger that admiral, signing off." Carth hit the switch before the admiral could reply.  
  
While it hadn't been easy, Carth and Revan had built a trust over the months. The revelation was a shock to him, but after a while he saw the truth in Mission's statement. He wasn't the Dark Lord anymore. This Revan was just like his former life, but he hadn't been completely consumed by the dark side.  
  
At least, that was what he hoped.  
  
Revan was a nice guy. Yes, he could be cold and emotionless and could be impulsive at times, but who wouldn't after what he has been through? He was wondering how Revan was still sane after everything he has gone through. Just how old is the man anyway?  
  
_No, a homing beacon was out of line, even for the military._  
  
What he wanted to know is how they managed to get one onboard.  
  
Carth sighed, and looked out to the small plateau they had landed on. It was the snowy region of the planet, which helped to shield them from sensors. They had heating on board, so they didn't need to worry about freezing in the mountain ranges. Up here regardless of the temperature down on the ocean floor, the temperature was below freezing most of the time.  
  
He punched in the channel for the Vigilant.  
  
Carth knew the Captain of that ship; at least he thought he did. He wouldn't try something like this about very good justification in his eyes.  
  
But then, considering who this group is led by...  
  
He sighed, and waited.  
  
"Carth, is that you?"  
  
Carth smiles, "Hello Stephen. How are you?"  
  
"Besides being about to shoot your ship down? Fine."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
  
The captain snorted through the speaker, "Do I really need to spell it out for you? REVAN, Carth. You know, the mass murdering Sith who killed your wife and son?"  
  
"My son is alive thank you, and he didn't order it destroyed, Malak did."  
  
"Your boy is still in this galaxy? Wonderful! How is he?"  
  
"He is doing fine for having joined with the Sith. But we persuaded him otherwise. Now, why are you going to shoot ME?"  
  
"The person you are following is Revan, that should be reason enough."  
  
Carth sighed, "You don't know the whole story, Steve."  
  
The other man snarled through the speaker, "I damn well know the story! The man has murdered countless civilians and military personnel over the last four years! How can we NOT justify executing him immediately?!"  
  
"Because he is changed, Captain. You don't know him like I do now. He isn't a Sith Lord anymore."  
  
"So everyone says. I don't believe them. I've heard the Jedi. 'That one still walks the dark path' sounds like a Sith to me. I refuse to be hoodwinked by one man who wants to destroy us all!"  
  
Carth smiled. At this rate, that might just happen, "Be careful what you wish for, Captain."  
  
"Get off my speaker, you traitor." The channel cut off.  
  
Carth sighed. Great, now another friend has decided to brand him a traitor because he believed in Revan. _How did he find out Revan was still alive... Will this day get any worse?_  
  
An explosion rocked the ship, and Carth looked up to see turbolaser fire raining down from the sky into the mountains.  
  
_That should teach me not to tempt fate_. He grumbled.


	13. Fool's Hope

Author's Note: Weee, now the real fun begins. The huge prologue is done, and now onto the bulk of the story! Thank you for the reviews. The chapters will be getting bigger now since I have more material to work with in my mind now. Reviews keep me going!

thesnowman: Thanks for reviewing constantly, the meager amount of people who continue to review when I update keep me going, since it means someone is enjoying this story.

ether-fanfic: This is the tip of the iceberg. This is a small Republic detachment...most of the fleet that was there was sent back to the core worlds as I wrote... you can imagine what Revan will be going through soon ;)

Remember people, even a small review of Keep up the good work Keeps me going. I write this for everyones enjoyment, if no one reviews, that denotes to me that no one is enjoying it. :)

**Fool's Hope.**

He felt the presence of the Sith Master long before he entered the room.  
  
Revan awoke from his healing trance, and began to sit up.  
  
He was remarkably well healed from his plasma warhead incident. Only a few hours ago, he was a wreck, now, thanks for Jolee's expert care, and the advanced healing trance he just came out of, he was nearly fully healed.  
  
Of course, his body was still weak, but the force was still there in full force, no pun intended.  
  
Jolee was busy dragging the unconscious man into the room. "I see HK managed to complete his mission." Then Revan saw the very painful looking wounds, "...More or less, at least. Well, I didn't say not to hurt him...though I was hoping it wouldn't go overboard. Then again, this gives me a good opportunity."  
  
Jolee looked up to Revan then as the other man was getting out of bed, "Don't you get up yet." He sent a small push into Revan, but Revan shrugged it off.  
  
"Old man, I'm getting up whether anyone on this ship likes it or not. I have to now with everything that is going on. Put the prisoner on the bed." Revan looked up to see HK enter the room.  
  
"Report: mission successful Master. I killed approximately 342 meatbags for you tonight, Master. I also captured the Sith commander as you can see. I did a scan of the database and also found something that may prove useful for us as well. A cloaking device stolen from the Rakata."  
  
Revan raised a brow, "Did the Sith build it or did the Rakata?"  
  
"Information: The Sith built it from the database in the temple. Though it took a massive effort in slicing to rip it from the system. It looks small enough to be able to cloak this ship, Master. I thought you might appreciate it."  
  
Revan smirked, "Jolee, leave us please."  
  
"Oh no. I'm not going to-"  
  
"NOW!" Revan hissed, "I do not want another here when this Sith wakes up besides HK. Tell the others I am awake. Bastila surely knows it by now...though she seems to be concentrating on examining the new toy."  
  
"Fine, fine..." Jolee grumbled, "I'll be in the main room." Jolee gave one last look at HK before leaving.  
  
Revan nodded and looked to HK, "Deactivate assassination mode. Alpha 463386612 Gamma."  
  
The droids eyes flashed once, then... "Confirmation: Assassination protocols deactivated. HK-47 is ready to serve, Master."  
  
Revan nodded, "This man is not to leave the room. Set your rifle to stun only. I do not want him killed. I will have that pleasure."  
  
"Statement: As you command, Master." The droid made metallic steps as it moved to the entrance and stood guard.  
  
After tying the Sith down to the bed with the force, Revan sat down and waited for him to wake up.  
  
_Ten minutes later...  
_  
"Ugh...where am I?" the Dark Jedi tried to get up, but found he was tied down.  
  
Revan smirked, "Do not bother trying to get up, I am using the force to keep you down, and there are very few people in this galaxy that can muster the will to break free from my abilities."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Naughty naughty, I am the one in the position to ask questions, not you." Revan sent a small shock to Sith commander with the force, though it was only enough to make him jump.  
  
Revan chuckled, "Now then, why were you trying to attack everyone on Rakata?"  
  
"You can go to hell."  
  
"Been there, done that. A nice place if you don't mind the Sith ghosts. Now then, why did you attack Rakata?"  
  
"Go back to hell then."  
  
Revan almost laughed; he was going to have fun with this one, it was too bad this was going to have to be short. "I should tell you the rules..." Revan got up from his seat and moved towards the bed.  
  
Revan started to count off his fingers, "For every time you do not answer my questions, you will receive a lightning bolt through the force more and more powerful until you are nearly about to pass out...once I feel you about to go...well, let's just say that I have a fate much worse then death awaiting you should you not cooperate. Do you understand me?"  
  
The man didn't do anything, but Revan knew he understood.  
  
"Now then, who is pulling your strings? I know your type buddy, and you simply aren't smart enough to coordinate something of this scale. I want to know who your Master is."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a small scream as Revan used lightning on him, which prompted Jolee to come inside, "Kid, what are you-" Jolee looked to both, and shook his head, "Is this really necessary, Revan? Torture isn't my favorite subject..."  
  
"Old man, I thought I asked you to leave. Now, either keep quiet, or go back through that doorway." He hissed.  
  
"Sheesh, can't an old man sit in his own bedroom without being harassed?"  
  
Revan glared at him, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "You are asking for me to send you flying, aren't you?" he mused  
  
Jolee smirked and moved to the chair next to the bed, and used his own force to tie the man down, "Just don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
Revan snorted, "Like helping the Republic, you mean?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
Revan shook his head, and looked to the Sith, who had stayed silent throughout. "I'll ask again, who is pulling your strings."  
  
More silence.  
  
Revan wrapped the force around the room, making it sound proof. Then he threw a lightning bolt at the man again, inducing another loud scream.  
  
Revan was calm throughout, though he let his slight anger begin to fuel his abilities. "I will ask you once more before I have my droid put you in your place. Who. Is. pulling. Your. Strings." Revan deliberately let the yellow go into his eyes to hopefully spook the man. Jolee raised an eyebrow at the word prison but said nothing.  
  
It worked.  
  
"I...I don't know his name. I just know his voice. He communicated to me a few days ago and helped me with strategies for the assault...it...seems to have not worked out well."  
  
Revan laughed, "Of COURSE it didn't work out well. You have a full Republic fleet detachment still in orbit, along with hundreds of troop transports that can go anywhere on the surface, as well as Jedi and us here, not to mention the Rakata...anyone with half a brain could see you would need serious power to wage a battle for this planet. But, apparently, you don't have any brains at all. But then, you've more then proved that already."  
  
Revan sighed, then looked to Jolee, "Can you go and tell Carth I will be coming to speak with him in a few minutes?"  
  
Jolee got the hint. While he didn't approve of what was about to happen, he also knew that this was Revan's right. The man did try to kill Revan after all.  
  
Left alone, Revan looked to the other man and smirked, "Now comes the fun part..." Revan tapped into the force and used it to drain the life from the Ex-Sith Master.  
  
After a minute, the man's life force was nearly depleted, though it would recover. The transfer had immensely healed Revan, he wasn't completely healed, but now he was battle worthy again.  
  
"HK, take this man to the cargo bay and send him into the box. Also, give me a report on our guest. I will be waking her up soon. Then bring me my robe, and make it quick."  
  
The droid began to scoop the man "Statement: As you command, Master. I will also see about the status of the cloaking device for you, Master."  
  
Revan sat down, and looked to the man, he wouldn't be able to talk, but he could still hear, "HK, wait."  
  
The droid halted.  
  
Revan got up, then moved over to the side of the bed so that only the Sith could hear his whispers, reinforced by the force, "when you enter the box, you will be greeted by a Rakatan prisoner. You will say "I have been sent in here by the human male that you encountered previously. He wishes to inform you that my body is free for your use, as long as you realize that the body will take a while to fully repair itself from the damage from my interrogation. I am nothing in the galaxy, so I will not be missed. Feel free to take my body and leave me in here." The Sith's eyes glazed over.  
  
Revan stood back up, "HK, take this man to the cargo bay now."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship, then another. Revan bolted for the sickbay intercom, "What the hell is going on now?!" Revan demanded through the speaker.  
  
The ship intercom buzzed to life, "We have a rogue Republic Battle Cruiser firing on us from orbit. I contacted the ship to try and convince the captain otherwise, but he labeled me as a traitor...most of the fleet seems to like doing that now."  
  
Revan blinked, _Could he really be that stupid?_ "Carth... You must be the most absent minded person in the Galaxy... he could TRACE YOUR TRANSMISSION!" He was fuming now.  
  
"Hey! I couldn't believe that another long time friend of mine was going to try and kill me..."  
  
Revan sighed, "No time to argue, get us in orbit, now. Get us on a course for Kashyyyk, we aren't delaying it any longer."  
  
"We don't have the cloaking device installed yet. We need a another hour to test it." Carth noted.  
  
"If an entire battle cruiser is after us, and knows our location-" Another explosion as the bombardment landed near home, "-then we will have literally a few hundred Republic fighters trying to swarm us soon... Do you really want to be caught between the Republic, Sith, and any other people that might want to kill us at this point?" Revan sighed, "In case you haven't noticed, we have the Republic now trying to kill us along with the Sith. WE. NEED. TO. LEAVE."  
  
He switched the comm. off then. _Can people really be that dense? I thought he was a veteran soldier... any vet knows you can trace transmissions from this close.  
_  
He sighed, and waited for HK to come back. Taking his customized black and blue robe, he smoothed it out and ran for the cockpit, getting looks from Jolee, Mission, and Canderous along the way. Bastila and Zaalbar were in the room before the cockpit testing the device, "Don't bother with that thing, get to battle stations, we're in for a rough ride."  
  
Bastila looked up with concern, but Revan was gone before she could speak.  
  
In the cockpit, "Carth, get this bucket moving, now. If that cruiser is trying to kill us, then it will send down its fighter squadrons for us. I'd rather not try to kill any Republic fighters unless necessary."  
  
Carth nodded, "On it. You should know, we had a homing beacon on this ship, but it is somehow deactivated now."  
  
"T3 found it the second we were off the flagship before we came down here. I left it there to let the Republic think that they had me on a leash. I was planning on taking it out before we left for Coruscant, but that won't be happening, so HK did it for me." Revan turned to Carth, "Now, answer one question: Why would you contact a ship trying to kill us? You do realize you just gave away our position, which is how they know where we are."  
  
Carth sighed, "I was hoping I could talk my friend out of doing this...Saul was different, this time, the man is trying to kill you, and in the process, me."  
  
Revan nodded, "You should realize that there are many people in both the Sith and the Republic armies that want me dead if they ever found out I'm still alive... I can guarantee that someone out there recognized me from the galactic news, but is keeping quiet about it. If you do not want to be around me, I'll understand."  
  
Carth continued to work the controls, "I'm sticking with you. I realize you can't change the past... I would love to myself, but I can't, and I know that you would try to if you could."  
  
Another explosion rocked the ship as they began to take off. Revan hit the ship wide intercom, "Everyone, strap in. We're about to head right across the path of a battle cruiser that wants us dead, so we're in for a rough flight."  
  
Carth widened his eyes, "You want us to zip by that cruiser in orbit? Are you nuts?!"  
  
"No, those fighters they have are trying to barricade us in; I can see them on sensors. They won't want to be in the middle of a cruiser bombardment, they'll try to keep us in the zone. If we go at top speed right by the ship, we should have enough of a head start to keep out of the range of the fighters and that should give us a small enough surprise advantage to escape."  
  
Carth nodded, and began to bring the ship into maximum speed.  
  
Bastila came in almost immediately after, and looked to Revan, "What are you doing up now? You should still be in bed healing-" she noticed then that he was nearly fully healed, "How did you heal so fast?"  
  
"I used the force to drain our captive. He won't be needing the energy where he is going."  
  
Through the bond, he showed her the mystery box that they had acquired on Korriban, and her eyes widened, "You didn't..."  
  
"I did."  
  
Bastila frowned, "That was cruel, love. Even for you."  
  
"So is trying to capture me to torture me for weeks."  
  
Bastila sighed, but didn't argue, she knew he could be testy when it came to the subject of people trying to kill him. Instead, she plopped down on the chair they had installed behind the other two chairs. It was small, just for an observer like herself.  
  
"Carth...you wouldn't happen to have the codes to this rogue ships computer core, would you?" Revan asked.  
  
Carth seemed to think for a moment, "I know of a code, but I don't know if it is the latest... then again, they wouldn't have much of a reason to try and change it yet. Why?"  
  
"I have an idea..."  
  
X X X  
  
Captain Stephen Phoge watched with wariness as his sensors watched the faint lock on the Ebon Hawk. _That traitor will die today..._ he growled under his breath.  
  
"Sir...the ship is accelerating at us...they're coming straight out of the atmosphere and towards us."  
  
The captains eyes widened, "They're coming straight at us?" _I thought Revan wasn't stupid... oh well, his funeral._ "Order all batteries to converge on the Ebon Hawk. If he has a death wish, I'm more then happy to oblige."  
  
The office nodded, and relayed the orders.  
  
Stephen watched the sensor screen as his fighters struggled to try and catch up with the nimble ship. _Out of one fire, and into another... no, he is too smart for that, what are you up to?  
_  
He watched as the ship began to head straight for his Battle Cruiser, "Sir, they are in tractor range."  
  
"Try to take them in."  
  
However, at that moment, all of the sensors began to garble up, and the tractor beam meant for the Ebon Hawk attached to one of the Republic fighters trying to attack the ship.  
  
The captain fumed, "What is going on?" he hissed.  
  
"It appears that our sensors are being jammed..." Another moment, "Wait...we have someone trying to slice into the computer core from the outside. The transmission seems to be coming from the Ebon Hawk. They've managed to cut off blaster control... the power is being rerouted to the life support sir."  
  
_I KNEW IT! Carth probably gave him the codes to the ship._ "Shut down all outside receivers. I want this ship back under my control!" He looked out the view-port, and watched the Ebon Hawk scream into view. _Revan just passed my bridge... he wants to taunt me, I'm sure of it.  
_  
"The power is being drained from the turbolaser batteries, sir. We have the intruder cut off, but damage has been done. It will take us several minutes to restore the lines cut."  
  
He growled as he watched the Ebon Hawk dance around the turbolaser fire... however, the last few volleys managed direct hits.  
  
_Yes! Hopefully that will slow them down enough._ "Report on damage for that ship."  
  
"Sir, I believe we hit their sensors and hyperdrive. I can't be sure with the jamming, but it's a safe assumption."  
  
He smirked, "Let's see him get out of this one."  
  
X X X  
  
"We're hit!" The ship rumbled and exploded around Carth as he worked the piloting controls in a frenzy, "Our hyperdrive pathfinder is shot, and sensors have gone out. I'm also reading the engines starting to go. We can't jump to hyperspace now."  
  
Revan looked to T3, "T3, Status report, how long will it take to restore functionality."  
  
"Beep Woop, Beep Beep" Translation: At least one hour.  
  
Revan facepalmed, "Could be worse, we could be dead." He looked outside and saw the approaching fighters.  
  
Carth continued to dodge blaster fire from the fighters now, "We can't hold out much longer against this, the fleet is ten minutes away."  
  
Revan continued to watch the fighters as bolt after bolt hit the ship.  
  
"Engines are starting to fail, we can't take much more of this!" he looked to Revan.  
  
Revan stared out for another moment outside, then... "Do a blind jump."  
  
_WHAT?! I couldn't have heard that right..._ "Did you just say... blind jump? Do you realize how dangerous that is?" Carth looked at Revan with incredulity.  
  
Bastila spoke up then, "Revan... that is basically suicide, you must know this."  
  
"What is better...being destroyed by that cruiser and it's fighters, or taking a blind leap into hyperspace that just might work? If we die in it, at least we will have died trying to survive."  
  
Carth stared at him for a moment, and looked to Bastila, who shook her head in exasperation, "Alright...I have the general direction of Kashyyyk in the database, I'll use that and manually go into hyperspace."  
  
Revan grimaced, "Remind me to install a better shield on this thing if we survive this."  
  
Carth pulled back the motivator lever, and hit the intercom, "Everyone, hang on. We're doing a blind jump." Another explosion rocked the ship as the familiar tug began to surround them.  
  
Bastila chimed in, "if we live through this, I will never doubt you again, Revan"  
  
X X X  
  
Captain Phoge watched the ship do a random jump into hyperspace, "He must have a death wish..." The whole bridge crew was staring in awe where the Ebon Hawk was; they had never seen anyone brave -or stupid- enough to attempt a blind hyperspace jump.  
  
The jamming around his ship suddenly dissipated, and the view-screen appeared with Admiral Dodonna on it, "By order of the Republic, The crew of the republic battle Cruiser Vigilant is hereby under arrest for insubordination and attempted mass murder. Resist and your ship will be destroyed." The image cut out, and he watched the Republic fleet begin to overwhelm his ship.  
  
I swear I will get my revenge for this humiliation, Revan... He watched with fury as his ship was tractor beamed and as they began to tow the ship into the heart of the fleet detachment.


	14. Detour

**_Author's Note:_** Yay, I have an actual good beta reader again. Found some things that slipped through the cracks, so these will be coming polished :). Anyway... if anyone knows what material most Jedi robes are made from, let me know. I am trying to get something straight, so I have to improvise a bit.

Welcome new reviewers as well! Have a seat, I still have plenty in store for the gang, so you'll love how things are going to play out eventually. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Remember, more reviews keep me going with this; the more I see, the faster I'll write, since it means more people are reading ;) _attempts blackmail to get more reviewers_

**Add-On:** Someone please shoot my stupidity, I accidentally put up two chapters, then removed the revised one. Oh well. _grumble_

**Detour**

Klaxons rang throughout the ship and panels were blown from the sudden strain, but otherwise the ship was repairable.

Revan groaned as he sat up, and was immediately rewarded by a headache equivalent to a bantha herd stampeding over his head. _Ugh... teaches me to start wearing a seatbelt_. He looked outside to notice they had come out of hyperspace. _Strange... I didn't think that we would be out of hyperspace that soon. Maybe there's more damage then Carth had said._

The other two -Bastila and Carth- were still unconscious. He glanced them over, looking for injuries. _Only hits to the head. Good._

He picked Carth up back into the chair and left him there. Then moved over to Bastila and lifted her limp body into his arms, "Well, we survived..." he looked back to the cockpit instruments, "...even though the inertial compensators didn't kick in. I have to get those fixed next port..." he sighed, then looked to T3, who was still working on the various parts of the panels, it seemed to have engaged its magnetic clamps to keep it from being thrown about. "T3, set to work with repairs. I'll get the crew up so they can help you later. For now, you'll be on your own. First priority is sensors, Hyperdrive is secondary, and I want to know where we are soon. " With that, he left Carth alone, carrying Bastila as he as went back to check on the others.

Revan looked into the room before the cockpit where Juhani usually was. The cloaking system was going to be installed here, and he noticed Zaalbar was slowly starting to get up_. Nice to have a strong hairball around when you need one_. He smirked, "How you feeling?"

Zaalbar roared, "I am in a bit of pain, but otherwise I am fine. Wookies can take a lot more then that before we go down." Zaalbar scanned the area, and noticed the cloaking system was bolted down still, "I am glad that I decided to put those on during the battle. It would have been destroyed by that big jolt going through hyperspace. How are the others?"

Revan looked down to Bastila, who was now trying to slink herself around his body. He smirked. _Even asleep, she knows that it's me... I need to test the limits of this bond sometime soon._ "Zaalbar, go and get Carth in the cockpit, put him in his bunk in the quarters area. I'll go and check on the others in the common room, they'll probably be in alot of pain when they wake up."

Zaalbar nodded and ran off to do what he was told. Revan went the opposite way and went into the common room.

The second Revan went into the common room, he grimaced, and then laughed.

Mission was sprawled on top of Canderous on the cockpit side of the holo-transceiver in a position very suggestible. _I should leave them that way, just for the sight of her being embarrassed._ He chuckled softly, and scanned the room again. Juhani was in the room now, though she was knocked out as well. Her head was lying on the side of the transceiver, probably knocked around from the jolt and hit her head. Jolee was on the other side in a similar state.

_They at least had the good sense to wear the seatbelts..._ Revan grumbled before he used the force to check their injuries. _Good, nothing severely bruised_. He placed Bastila down gently next to Mission and Canderous, and positioned himself in a meditation stance. Slowly, he reached out through the force and began to mass heal the group.

It was slightly draining for him, since he was still recovering from his bout with the plasma warhead, but he managed to heal most of the damage on all of them, the pain would be significantly less than his now.

He noticed Zaalbar coming in then, and gestured to lay Carth down, "I'll heal most of his injuries. You should sit down as well." Zaalbar once again did as told, and Revan set to work again.

This time, his power was drained more, and he felt himself waver just slightly. _Nothing I can't fix with time. _He sighed and finished with his healing, then looked up to Zaalbar, "Take them all into their respective bunks please... I wish to tend to Bastila. They can all wake up when their bodies are ready."

Zaalbar once more nodded, and began with Carth's body.

Revan moved to the bunk that he used, and pulled the privacy curtain shut. During their journey, they had noticed the ship was very accessible. So, for the sake of privacy, they had remodeled the two crew quarters areas with securable doors, and each bunk had its on alcove complete with curtain. All in all, it didn't look like a big room with bunks in it, but had actual quarters now.

Revan placed Bastila on his bunk, and moved to get one of the medpacks. He took it apart, and began to administer to her bruises.

After tending her, he placed her head in his lap, and leans back against the wall, waiting. It didn't take that long for him to drift to sleep.

X X X

Revan woke up to see the face of Bastila over him, their positions reversed.

He groaned, and tried to sit up, but Bastilas hand pushed him gently back down, "You should still be resting. You seemed to take a lot more damage then the others because of your already weakened state."

Revan looked around, and noticed HK-47 standing guard in the doorway, "I still feel like a herd of banthas tap-danced on my head... when did the droid start standing guard?"

"About twenty hours ago."

Revan blinked once, then asked warily, "How long was I asleep?"

Bastila began to lightly stroke Revan's hair, "Two days. You were still weak from the bombs, and your body had quite a tussle within the cockpit... you should have looked in the mirror before you started healing the others. You needed it much more than they did." She said with a bit of venom that seemed to be directed at Revan.

"Hey, hey... I can heal anytime, like I am now. The others were more important because they all have the starship mechanic skills."

HK-47's voice filtered in through the curtain then, "Request: Master, can we go back to the Rakata planet and blast the captain of the ship that did this to you?"

Bastila frowned, but Revan laughed, "Not right now HK, just go and help the others as you can with repairs. The first priority is to get this ship in working order again."

"Acknowledgement: As you command Master. Next time we find the captain of the ship that was trying to destroy you, I would very much like to put the captain of that ship on the receiving end of his ships turbolaser cannons... maybe blast him out an airlock and use one on the decompressing remains. Or perhaps a simple blaster bolt to the head would do... followed by one to the chest and legs."

"Go and help the others, HK." Revan all but laughed.

"Statement: Yes Master... I do wish you would let me have some more fun after the Sith base..." the droid whined as it walked over to the exit and left.

Bastila looked down to Revan then, and lightly punched his shoulder, "You shouldn't encourage him, you know."

Revan smirked, and leaned up to give Bastila a kiss on the forehead, but was shoved down again, "Rest!" Bastila playfully scorned.

Revan rolled his eyes, "How are the repairs going?"

"T3 has been working nonstop to get the sensors and Hyperdrive operational. The sensors are repaired enough now that we can detect if we'll have company. We scanned the ship over and found a large amount of systems that are minorly –and majorly- damaged, so everyone has split up the workload to repair all the damage. Zaalbar, Mission, and Canderous are looking at the cloaking system that HK brought onboard... they think it just might work with the Ebon Hawk, but would take up a lot of power. They were expecting a bigger and more complex version of our stealth belts, but they found some unknown parts in it; they think it might use the force because the parts are similar to lightsaber crystals, but modified."

Revan asked, "Do we know where we are yet?"

"We are somewhere near Dantooine if the sensors are correct. We were extremely lucky, we almost got pulled into the gravity well of two planets while we were in hyperspace, which is why the ride was so rough."

Revan nodded, then suddenly used his body weight to push Bastila down onto her back with his torso, which elicited a squeal from the victim, "Hey! That wasn't necessary!"

Revan smirked as he laid himself out top of Bastila, his body covering hers and pinning her down, "Oh really? Was there another way to get you to let me up?"

"Well... you didn't have to pin me under you, you know."

Revan smiled wickedly, "But it was fun."

"Now really isn't the time to be playful, love."

Revan raised an eyebrow above her, "And why is that?"

Bastila swatted his shoulder again, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because we need to get this ship in a serviceable state again, possibly?"

"The others can do that: Right now, I want to take my mind off my problems and concentrate on you."

Bastila sighed, "We really should get t-"

Revan silenced her with his mouth on hers, forcefully giving her a deep kiss.

After about a minute of gradually intensive kissing, Revan released her mouth from its captivity, "You were saying?" He smirked.

"Are you always going to try and win arguments like this?"

Revan leaned over to kiss her neck gently, and whispered, "If it gets the result I wish for, then probably."

Bastila sniggered, and pulled Revan's mouth back onto her own, grinding herself against him gently. Revan used the force to soundproof their small alcove.

X X X

About twelve hours later, both Revan and Bastila lay sleeping on the bunk, clad in nothing but a blanket.

Revan woke up first, and groaned in both pleasure and pain; _I've done that before with someone other then Bastila... But who?_ "Love, you awake yet?" He was awarded with Bastila groaning and opening her eyes to look at him.

She saw where they were, and immediately panicked. Revan clasped her shoulders, and steadied her, "Relax... we just made love... you probably just need a minute to remember."

Bastila went wide-eyed, then slowly relaxed, "That was... a shock to me. I wasn't expecting us to do that so early."

"Why not? We both love one another, and we both realize that love can be a good thing if we learn to control ourselves: or at least, I do."

Bastila frowned, and pulled the covers about her as she sat up, "It just... feels strange to actually have done it. I have always tried to avoid it, I have always been afraid of it. Now...I feel liberated, free. Is that as perplexing to you as it is to me?" She looked over to Revan curiously.

"Not at all. Love is a very complex emotion, and yet it can be very simple at the same time. We have a very powerful bond... and we just consummated our relationship, which will make that bond grow stronger."

Bastila then looked down to her stomach, and rubbed it slightly through the sheets, "Why did I not feel you within me once we... we..." She blushed crimson, remembering.

"Climaxed? I used the force to make sure you wouldn't get pregnant yet." Revan smirked.

Bastila breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that is good to know. I do not believe that I am ready for a child just yet."

"Maybe one day, but not today. I want to talk with you about something anyway." He looked to the exit of the crew quarters, at least the spot where it would be through the makeshift durasteel walls. "I am thinking of overhauling the hawk. We have the credits for it, I am sure. We need to give it a modified outside appearance, get some better shielding... I want to add an ion and heavy laser cannon on the top and bottom, as well as remodel the side spot in the common room where Juhani usually likes to be for the cloaking device should it be compatible." He looked back to Bastila then, "I also want to remodel the room right before the cockpit - the empty one with the system displays- and move those systems into the cockpit to the right. I want to make that room our quarters."

Bastila blinked, then looked at Revan with curiosity, "That would take a trip to a dry-dock probably... where would we find someone who we could trust for that sort of work?"

"I have a few ideas... for now though, we should get up and go to see if the others need our help."

Bastila nodded, and they both went for their respective robes.

Revan went for his black and blue robe again. An inner tunic similar in design to the one he used as Darth Revan, yet different. Instead of pure black, it was a blend of black and red due to its intricate construction. A black material was used as the framework in which to interlock strips of Cortosis and blast resistant polymers. The Cortosis was the first addition, but the red polymers were made on the Star Forge at the replication center they had found. During the ceremony on Rakata, he had taken the time to have T3 and Zaalbar help him with reassembling the fabric to include it.

The end result was a black and red interwoven pattern -with brown leather belt to hold his lightsabers and small packs in back for grenades, stims, and medkits- that offered protection from both lightsabers and blasters and yet didn't limit his agility too much, with a black tunic made from a Dark Jedi Masters robe and an attached hood. Of course, full body armor was better, but that would limit his movement too much, so he made the next best thing over the journey.

The cloak he used over it was a dark brown, it was actually two materials interwoven to offer him protection from heat and cold should he wish it. He had dyed it to be that color as to blend in easier with crowds.

All in all, the robe was very difficult to make -and extremely expensive- and he hasn't been able to complete it until well into the journey. Some people he had met on Manaan had been a great help with getting the cloak done for him. Now, it was as complete as he would probably get it, and he put it on for the first time on a while, "Wow...this thing is actually still comfortable. T3 and I did a great job on it."

Bastila had put on her robe already, and looked him over. A curious eyebrow raised, "That looked similar to your old robe from your Sith Lord days... coincidence?"

"No, I used the same basic pattern, but it is different enough that people won't notice it unless they actually knew me." Revan smoothed it out, placed his lightsabers on his belt, and began walking out of the room.

"Wait for me." Bastila followed behind him.

In the common room, the trio was still working on the cloaking device, and looked up to them. Canderous spoke up first, "This thing should be able to run on this ship. We need to rewire the power systems first though, and that would take a while."

Revan nodded, "I was planning on trying to find a dry-dock we can use to do a refit of this ship. We have enough credits to do upgrades to some of the systems, and I have a feeling we'll need it."

The other two looked up, but Mission went first, "Yeah...we need a better power generator if we're going to be using this thing regularly."

Revan smirked, "Not to mention the two laser turrets I want to add."

Canderous smirked as well, "More firepower is always a good thing."

"Basically, I want to remodel the hawk drastically." Revan looked to the holo-receiver, "In any case, I want to gather the gang for our next move. Excuse me"

Revan moved away from them, and hit the ship intercom. His voice rebounded throughout the ship, "Everyone, get to the common room now, we need to discuss a few things."

The five of them set aside chairs for each member of the crew bar the droids; they didn't need to sit.

Jolee was the last one in, "Could you two have been more obvious? Not that I'm not happy for you... but using the force like that for hours sort of paints a very clear sign, especially with you both."

Bastila blushed again, but Revan snickered, "Jealous?" Most of the gang was looking between the two with confusion: seemed only Jolee had caught onto their antics.

Jolee rolled his eyes, "Of you? Nah, it doesn't take a force user to sense what was going on in there."

Mission widened her eyes, "You two...? Ewwww! Right on this ship no less!"

Revan laughed, "Yep, and we are going to remodel the room behind the cockpit to make it our sleeping quarters, gives you guys more room in the regular ones."

Juhani piped in, "Why would you both want quarters to yourselves?"

Canderous snorted, "Hey, at least we won't need to hear 'em when they decide to have their fun."

"When I said you guys should get a room, I never thought you were going to actually do it." Mission snickered.

"Yep, with walls that have pink flowery wallpaper on them, then there's the cradle-"

Both Bastila and Mission both blushed, and Mission squeaked out first, "Cr...Cradle...?" Her entire face flushed a deep crimson at the mental picture. Bastila was too much in a state of shock from the words to comment.

"Just kidding." Revan teased.

HK-47 chimed in, "Request: May I have a recharger unit in the room so I may guard you while you sleep with your mate, Master?"

Bastila squeaked indignantly, then suddenly Revan found his chair pulled out from under him, tearing a gasp from him as he himself fell unceremoniously to the ground, "Was that really necessary?" Revan whined.

Jolee and Juhani were visibly trying not to laugh, but Mission and Zaalbar were in hysterics. Even Canderous let out a small chuckle.

Jolee piped in, "Don't look at me..."

Revan glared at Jolee, then looked to Bastila, who was attempting to like the picture of an angel, smile and all. Revan smirked, and suddenly another indignant squeak sounded throughout the room as her chair was pulled out as well.

"Two can play at that game." Revan grinned.

Juhani just shoke her head, "Now, if you are both done acting like children... could we get back to the task at hand?"

Jolee smirked, "As much as this is amusing, she is right."

Zaalbar and Carth, surprisingly, had been quiet throughout the game, and Carth went next, "Well, the Hyperdrive is nearly fully repaired. Those last few volleys did more damage then I thought, and we passed two gravity wells that nearly pulled us from hyperspace. So basically, we have patched the ship up enough to be able to use hyperspace again, but we will need extensive repairs. We were thrown off course by those gravity wells, and we are somewhere near Dantooine I think. I'll have to spend a bit longer with the sensors to get a reading on where we are; T3 is still recalibrating them from all the crap they've been through. The best news so far though, is that from my calculations, the interference from the gravity wells should throw them off our hyperspace wake. So they won't be able to track us."

Revan pulled his chair back under him, and nodded. He looked to the trio who were working on the cloak, "What will we need to get this new toy of ours to work on the ship?"

Zaalbar went first, "It will take up a lot of power, and I believe that the force will be needed for it as well. So one of the Jedi will have to channel their energies into it to make it work. As for compatibility, some sort of dry-dock for repairs and refitting is what is really needed. We have already said that this ship will require rewiring to get the device to work properly."

Revan again nodded, "So we are agreed that we need a dry-dock soon... since we are near Dantooine, I want to make a trip there. Something **must** have survived the bombardment by the Sith, and I want to see if I can find any other records of my time before my memory wipe."

"I checked myself with the Council before we left, love. I do not believe that they have anything of substance from your time with the Order." Bastila replied.

Revan looked to her, and raised a brow; "You REALLY think I'm going to trust them after what they did to me?"

Bastila sighed, "I suppose... we should give them a chance to explain themselves and apologize at least."

"No, they decided to not tell me who I was. They made that decision, and for that, I will never forgive them. Ever." Revan glared at Bastila, daring her to argue over the bond.

Bastila didn't reply, and only nodded, hanging her head in resignation.

Revan looked the entire group over, "Now then... I will get this out of the way. In all likelihood, in time, I will have bounties posted for my head by some in the Republic, and probably the Sith also. Not only that, members of both fleets will want me dead for all of my actions over the years; as is evident from the Cruiser back at Rakata. A good many people will likely start hunting me relentlessly before two months pass. If you all stay with me, you will be dooming yourself to being hunted along with me. If any of you wish to return to a normal life, then when we reach Dantooine, we will drop you off. Does anyone wish to get out of this while they can?"

All of them shook their heads, and Mission spoke up, "You may be Revan, but I've been with you for almost a year now. I think I can speak for all of us when I say this... You may be cruel at times, and you can be dark, but you still look out for others from my experience with you. I for one owe you my life: Without you, I would be dead on Taris. I will be forever grateful to you for that, and I won't abandon you now. Besides, where Zaalbar goes, I go!" all of them nodded.

Jolee went next, "You may be impulsive at times kid, but I've said it before; I'm not here to judge you. I am here to help, and it looks like you can still use it. The Jedi can take their congratulations and stuff them where the sun don't shine. I agree with you, they should have told you about who you are. Still, you shouldn't put all Jedi down from what the Council did: If anything, blame the Council, but reserve judgment for other Jedi as you go. And that's all I have to say about that, so lets get this show on the road."

Revan whined, "I'm not a kid, old man."

Jolee smirked, "And I'm not an old man; I'm an old coot."

Revan laughed, and listened to the sound of HK-47 entering the room. "Report: Master, I believe the kolto packs you put in the Twi'lek female in the cargo bay have done their work well. As sad as it is for this unit to say it, she will live. I believe she is able to be awoken at this point."

Revan nodded, "Did the prisoner leave the prison box yet?"

"Negatory: Not yet, Master. The prisoner may never come out. Request: May I blast the Sith's body if it won't be of any use?"

Mission and Bastila rolled their eyes, and Revan snickered, "No HK. You'll probably have some more people to blast eventually at this rate, so don't complain."

"Dejection: Oh very well Master... not even a simple stun bolt?"

"No!"

"Resignation: Very well Master." With that, the droid went to a corner and began to stand guard.

Revan looked at Carth then, "Get to work on the sensors. The sooner we get moving, the sooner I can sort out this mess." Revan looked to everyone else, "We will all continue working on repairs as much as we can in the meantime: Save the spare parts for essential systems only. If you can do a patch job on a non-essential, do it. I have an idea on how we can go about my plan."

Revan looked to Bastila, "Love, come with me, I might need you for something." He looked to HK-47, "you too, droid."

HK-47 nodded its head, "Confirmation: As you wish, Master."

Everyone broke apart then, and the trio with Revan moved to the cargo bay.

Upon entering, the Sith prisoner they had given to the Rakata was still collapsed on the floor.

"Seems the Sith might be more intelligent then I have thought..." Revan idly said.

Bastila nodded, "Indeed. In any case, let us get this over with."

They both turned to the Carbonite frozen form of Yuthura Ban.


	15. Out of the fire

**Author's Note:** All right, I'm back. After three months in hiatus, I'll be trying to write up chapters every week or so from this point on. I just haven't had the motivation to move the story anywhere, on top of the fact that I didn't know where I wanted to take this. I've decided on a path, and hopefully everyone who reads this will enjoy it. If not, try anyway ;). Now, on with the story. This chapter is a bit short, but it is necessary for later on.

Also, I'm looking for another beta reader for double checking my work. If you are interested, you need to know the English language well (knowing the difference between your, you're you, as well as they're, their, and there is a start.) If you are interested, please contact me via email.

_Out of the fire._

Stephen Phuge looked around his small, dark cell. Though he was tired of looking at the same monochrome steel walls for a week now, the thought of melting the door or a wall open with a turbo-laser barrage helped to ease his frustration.

That, and it kept him from thinking back to the battle at Rakata. Revan always managed to somehow escape his revenge... first at the raiding party that captured him in the first place, then when he tried to have him executed for his war crimes. Of course, those damned Jedi had other ideas.

Oh, how he loathed the Jedi. The mere thought of them made his eye twitch with rage.

Alright... sitting here doing nothing will get you nowhere, you need to figure out a way to escape and find out where Revan is. Then take a star-fighter and wipe that traitor from the face of the galaxy...

Of course, it didn't help that he was in magnetic wrist-locks.

He stood up, and walked over to the force door. The same old plain gray plasteel corridor met his eyes. The other cells filled with 'traitors' like himself, mercenaries working against the Republic, thugs, and the assorted 'political' prisoners.

Slamming the wrist-locks did nothing since the shock conducted through the copper reinforced construction. He cursed under his breath and looked up to the holocam situated in the back of his cell.

After a staring contest, which did nothing but amuse the operator at the other end, Phuge looked up to the familiar tap-tap of boots walking down the hallway to the cell-block. He moved into the field as much as he could and strained to look out and see who it was.

The man he most expected had come around to visit him; Grand Admiral Jatt Terrano. He and the Admiral were constantly at odds when it came to tactics and how things should be done, and the only reason Phuge hadn't been discharged from the navy was because of his high success rate in combat. He might have been reckless at times, and unorthodox, but his methods worked. The other three Grand Admirals had vetoed Terranos' attempt at dismissing Stephen.

"Well well... have to come to gloat, or have you and the other top brass finally had some sense put into you?" Stephen leaned back against the cell wall and noticed the other two female attendants with the Grand Admiral.

Jatt rolled his eyes, and stopped in front of the cell door. His attendants placed a new set of overalls, and a plate of food in front of the door. He looked to the side and nodded, and one of them palmed the open switch. A cannon suddenly emerged from the ceiling right in front of the cell, and the force field was released.

"We'll be moving you to a more secure location to make the trial faster. This is your lucky day, the Vigilant is in dock, and her new captain isn't due for another two days. We'll be passing it by on the way, so you can say one last goodbye to your commission." Terrano smirked, but the wheel of a plan began to form in Phuge's head.

After replacing his overalls and eating the full plate in his cell, Phuge waited for the security detail that would take him and the Admiral to his new, "improved" prison. They didn't have to wait long, as ten heavily armed guards began to come down the hallway just a minute after he was done his meal.

"Get up, and let's go." Jatt looked to Stephen as the guards assembled in a twin line formation. The barrier was removed once more, and the stun cannons all began to actively seek him out, waiting for any sign of resistance. He gave none as he was walked out of the corridor and another corridor.

"So..." Stephen looked to Jatt, "What are you trying to charge me with?"

Jatt looked to the former Captain and raised a curious brow, "Try? The evidence speaks for itself. You managed an act that raised so much hell there won't be much of a trial to go to. They have you charged with attempted man-slaughter, attempted assassination, attempted destruction of civilian property, insubordination, conspiracy, and last, but not least, treason."

Stephen had to smile as he walked between the lines of armed guards, "Sounds to me like you have all your charges covered. So, where is this wonderful new cell of mine?"

Jatt walked up to the elevator to the to the top of the Coruscant facility, and dialed in the access code to the door. "You'll find out once we are there..."

Stephen showed no outward sign of his frustration as they led him onto the platform. The doors closed, and soon they were rapidly heading for the roof of the prison complex to the landing pad.

Once there, the light of the Coruscanti sun shone into his eyes as a section of the roof retracted to accommodate the elevator platform. The high speed armored Navy transport stood stiffly on one of the nearby landing pads.

No one said a word as Stephen was led into the back of the transport, and the doors opened. He went first, then his guard, then finally, the Grand Admiral.

Stephen sat down on one of the only seats with a view outside. The grime of the prison roof began to swirl as the repulsor-lifts pushed the craft into the air. After a brief whine, they were off.

The less-then-spectacular scenery soon gave way to the massive -yet beautiful in its own right- shipyards sector. Dozen of Corvettes and hundreds of fighters were docked here, constantly taking off and landing for their routine patrols. The war was costly, but the remnants of the Republic fleet were stationed at Coruscant for repairs after the costly Battle for the Star Forge.

After another few moments of silence, Jatt stood up and walked over to one of the windows on the craft. He pointed out towards just a bit outwards and down, "There she is. Your former ship is just out there, I decided to take this detour to let you see her one last time before you were put away for the rest of your life."

Stephen nearly sighed at his superior, but he stood up and moved to the window as well. He gave a small salute through the window as they pass the ship; at least, as well as could be expected.

Suddenly, the ship jerked to the side, as if hit by a turbo-laser bolt. The guards sprang to their feet, and surrounded Stephen.

A second later, one of the guards pulled out a blaster and shot the Grand Admiral in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Stephen turned around just in time to see the display, and then blinked as one of the other in the guard came up to him and released his cuffs.

He stood there for a second before he realized what was going on: he was being broken out of jail.

He rubbed his wrists gently before yet another guard came up to him and gave him a bag full of equipment, "This is a jailbreak. We have contacted your crew, and informed them of what actually transpired. They have decided to mutiny against the Republic and take you back as their Captain. This bag has all the equipment and information you'll need to to get to your ship and bypass the security net. We will be joining you."

As Stephen stood there, absorbing the situation, the squad began to suit up themselves, "Get your repulsor belt on. This is the only way we can get to your ship without raising suspicion over a course change. They won't be able to notice us with these belts, they have a cloaking field and repulsor generator."

Stephen only nodded, and opened the bag to see its contents. A couple datapads, a flight suit, drop-belt, and a commlink. Stephen nodded, and began to strip right there. Being in the military, you learn to forego your modesty.

Just as they were about to pass the ship, everyone was suited up. A second later, the guards yelled "Clear" up to the cockpit, and suddenly, the back doors opened. Each of the former guards began to jump from the shuttle until only Stephen was left.

After a few moment to activate the belt and prepare, Stephen joined them, descending rapidly away from the shuttle and using the repulsor controls to steer his way towards his ship.

As he neared the squad of mutineers, he yelled over the wind, "Why are you doing this?"

They all looked to him and smiled, but the leader saluted him, "It's not everyday someone has the guts to stand up against the top brass and do what is right. We want Revan to pay just as much as you do."

Stephen could only nod as he descended towards the Vigilant.


End file.
